Love For A Wizard Elena of Avalor Mateo X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Mateo and his friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Unexpected encounter

Scroll down past oc for story beginning and go to Wattpad account destinycopley13 for pics

* * *

Human Form

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Gender: Female

Age: 16 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Eye color: Light purple

Hair color, length, and type: Very light blonde

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Height: Little shorter than Mateo

Looks: Picture

Clothes meeting Alexis in: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Usual clothes: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Formal clothes: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Adventure clothes: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Training clothes: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Sleep clothes: Go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite colors: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Mateo

Closest friend out of everyone: Mateo

Close friends: Mateo, Elena, and Slylar

Best friends: Mateo, Elena, Luna, and Skylar

Friends: Mateo, Elena, Migs, Luna, Skylar, Isabel, Gabe, Esteban, Naomi, Francisco, and Luisa

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Wolf form

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 125 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The Lion is an Angel

Alexis and Mateo's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories: A light blue feather behind left ear

Powers: Elemental powers, can grow wings, and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, sword, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Mateo

Closest friend out of everyone: Mateo

Close friends: Mateo, Elena, and Slylar

Best friends: Mateo, Elena, Luna, and Skylar

Friends: Mateo, Elena, Migs, Luna, Skylar, Isabel, Gabe, Esteban, Naomi, Francisco, and Luisa

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Unexpected encounter

As Alexis is walking around the woods she hears a commotion and goes to see what's going on. As Alexis gets to where she can see what's going on she sees a boy with dark brown hair holding what looks to be a tamborita while running from a wolf. As the boy turned around to and aim the tamborita at the wolf he trips and falls back and drops the tamborita. Alexis then growls and jumps between the boy and the wolf. The wolf growls at Alexis as it jumps at Alexis only to be tackled away and at the ground. Alexis growls viciously scaring the wolf off before turning to the boy and grabbing his sleeve helping him up. Alexis then grabs the tamborita and gives it to the boy.

"Hi girl. Thank you so much for helping me out. I need to get back to Elena but if see you again I'll be sure to repay your kindness." The boy says as he leaves.

"Yea right. No human ever has any good intent with my kind." Alexis says as she leaves.


	2. Meeting Alexis

The next day while Alexis is out walking around she starts feeling light headed and faints. As Alexis wakes up she notices she isn't in the woods anymore she is in a castle on a bed and isn't in wolf form anymore. As Alexis tries to get up she starts to fall only to be caught by a pair of arms.

"Easy you seemed pretty out of it you shouldn't be up walking around." A kind sounding voice says as the person helps Alexis to sit on the bed. Alexis then looks to see its the boy she helped in the woods.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Alexis asks.

"I'm Mateo the Royal Wizard. A friend of mine found you out in the woods unconscious and brought you back here to the royal castle. Are you ok? What happened?" Mateo asks.

"I'm alright. Just fainted. And I'm Alexis its nice to meet you Mateo." Alexis says.

"Where do you live once your able to walk without almost falling I can take you back to your family." Mateo says.

"Um actually I don't really have a family. I live by myself but I wander from place to place I don't exactly live anywhere." Alexis says.

"Let me talk to Princess Elena maybe we can fix that if your alright with that." Mateo says kindly.

"Alright." Alexis says.


	3. Island of youth

"He has no idea we're throwing him a surprise party." Elena says as she comes in the room.

"Whew that was close." Armando says.

"Well he's off to the library now so were in the clear and I have a list of everything we need. And Alexis thank you again for offering to help out you didn't have to though." Elena says.

"It's the least I can do since you and your family are letting me stay here in the castle." Alexis says.

"I'm going to bake Esteban's favorite cake." Luisa says.

"That reminds me of a story." Francisco says as he grabs a guitar.

"Francisco we don't have time for this." Luisa says.

"When Esteban was a boy. He was such a picky eater and you made him the cake for his birthday. But the only way to get him to eat it." Francisco says.

"Was to do the here comes the jaquin flying into his nest." Luisa says as Elena laughs.

"So what's the plan for the music?" Elena asks.

"My guitar is all tuned up." Francisco says.

"Can I play the birthday song with you?" Isabel asks.

"Of course Isabel. It will be a beautiful duet." Francisco says.

"Great and party tricks?" Elena asks.

"I've been practicing all week." Mateo says as his tamborita then flies out of his hand almost hitting Alexis but she is able to duck before it hits her as it then crashes.

"You alright Alex?" Mateo asks.

"Yea I'm aright." Alexis says.

"Hmm maybe practice some more." Francisco says.

"That wasn't the trick. Here it goes. Levaluke!" Mateo says as he uses the tamborita to make a present float.

"Bravo." Elena says as Mateo then drops the present.

"My gift! Good thing I kept the receipt ." Armando says.

"Sorry. I broke my concentration. I really need to work on that." Mateo says.

"Well you'll have to do it. Right now you, me, and Alexis have the most important task of the day." Elena says.

"What's that?" Mateo asks.

"Keeping Esteban away from the palace so he doesn't find out about the surprise." Elena says.

"Right of course." Mateo says as he starts walking with Alexis.

"We're taking him sailing." Elena says as the group find Esteban in the library.

"Guess what cousin. Your taking us sailing today." Elena says.

"As much as I would love nothing more to spend the day chaperoning three rambunctious teenagers. I'm afraid I am booked. Right Higgins?" Esteban asks.

"Actually your schedule is wide open. Anchors away." Higgins says.

"The cruisers all packed." Elena says.

"And I found this old nautical map my grandfathers stuff. Whoa it must be magical. Look there's the castle and I can see my house." Mateo says.

"Did you just see that. Tap on it." Esteban says as Mateo taps on a island on the map.

"Is that-" Mateo gets cut off by Esteban.

"The island of santalous! What are we waiting for anchors away." Esteban says as the group then arrive at the pier.

"Come on we are walking we are walking." Esteban says.

"So why do you want to go to santalous?" Elena asks.

"It is rumored to have a pool of magical water called the fountain of youth. If you drink the water you become younger or so legend says." Esteban says as the ground board the ship.

"But according to the myth one day it could be just off the coast of Avalor and the next. It'll be on the other side of the world.

"Prepare to cast off everyone we're going to santalous." Esteban says as the ship leaves the pier.

"According the to the maps santalous is supposed to be right here I don't get it." Mateo says.

"I do. Maybe your magical is maybe not so magically after all." Esteban says.

"Wait I see something over there. It's santalous.

"Santalous! We better drop anchor so-" Mateo gets cut off by falling to the ground as Esteban drops anchor.

"Done and done. Guard the sip Higgins I'm going ashore." Esteban says as he gets into a boat.

"Wait up Esteban." Elena says as she, Mateo, and Alexis get in the boat and go ashore with Esteban.

"You three stay here while I scout the area to make sure its safe. But I will need this thank you." Esteban says as he grabs the map and runs off.

"Where is he go?" Mateo asks.

"He sure took off in a hurry." Alexis says.

"Oh no but we have to get him back to the party on time so we better not loose him." Elena says as they start looking for Esteban.

"Here's the map but where's-" Mateo gets cut off by hear some noise and the three look to see Esteban drinking some water from a pool.

"Esteban!" Elena says as Esteban turns around revealing to look younger.

"What?" Esteban asks.

"Whoa." Elena, Mateo, and Alexis say in union.

"Well what is it?" Esteban asks as Alexis, Elena, and Mateo walk over to him.

"The fountain of youth myth is real." Mateo says.

"Look at me I'm a young man again! I must have more!" Esteban says as he drinks more water.

"Uh I'd go easy on the water it is magical." Mateo says

"I agree with Mateo magic isn't always predictable and who knows how much of drinking that water could do." Alexis says.

"Nah Mateo, Alexis. You two worry too much. Worrying is for old people. From this day on I will never be old again. All I need to do is keep magical water on hand and at the first sign of a wrinkle drink some more." Esteban says as he fills a canteen with water before climbing up into a tree.

"Where you going?" Elena asks.

"Wherever I please." Esteban says.

"No wait oh he's acting just like a-" Elena then gets cut off by Mateo.

"Teenager." Mateo says.

"Yup. Esteban come back!" Elena says as the three try to catch up to Esteban.

"We lost him." Alexis says.

"Where did he go?" Elena asks.

"I don't know but we have to find him and get off the island by the end of the day or-" Mateo then gets cut off by hearing Esteban swinging from vines.

"Esteban! Stop! This is serious." Elena says as she and Alexis follow after Esteban.

"Esteban?" Elena asks as the three find Esteban at the shore turning younger.

"What happened to me? Why did I get younger?" Esteban asks.

"You drank too much water. Alexis and I tried to warn you." Mateo says.

"Wait does this mean he's going to keep getting younger and younger?" Elena asks.

"It looks that way." Mateo says.

"But I didn't wanna be this young! Now everyone will tell me what to do all the time! I wanna be a grown up again! Ooh seagulls." Esteban says as he chases after some seagulls.

"It's getting late and we have to leave this island before the sun goes down or we'll vanish along with it." Mateo says.

"But we cant take him home like this. Can we?" Elena asks.

"Maybe we don't have to." Mateo says.

"What do you mean?" Elena says.

"Yea I don't think it would be good idea to just leave Esteban like this." Alexis says.

"I saw a baby monkey eat a petal from a flower and he instantly turned old." Mateo says.

"There's a magical flower that makes you older? Where? I want it." Esteban says.

"It was by that waterfall." Mateo says.

"I'll go get it." Elena says.

"No I will." Esteban says as he grabs the map and takes off running.

"No wait!" Elena asks as she, Alexis, and Mateo run after Esteban.

"What if he eats too much of the flower?" Elena asks.

"Like he drank too much water." Mateo says.

"We have to catch him." Elena says.

"I should of brought my running shoes." Mateo says.

"Esteban stop." Elena says.

"No way." Esteban says.

"Esteban look out." Elena says pointing to quick sap.

"I can jump it. Hey I cant get out." Esteban says being stuck.

"He's in quick sap. Stop moving or you'll start sinking." Mateo says.

"We'll help you. Quick look for something he can grab onto." Elena says.

"I don't need your help I can do it myself. I'm sinking!" Esteban says as Elena finds branch.

"Quick grab this branch." Elena says.

"Don't tell me what to do." Esteban says.

"Do you want to get out or not?" Mateo asks as Esteban then tries grabbing the branch.

"Grab it with both hands." Elena says as Esteban tosses Mateo the map and the group is able to pull Esteban out of the quick sap as he hugs Elena.

"I got you. Your trembling ." Elena says.

"No I'm not. I don't tremble. I am brave now where is that magical flower?" Esteban asks.

"Hmm let me check the map. It's over here right through those trees." Mateo says as Esteban takes off running again.

"Here we go again." Mateo says.

"Not again." Alexis says

"Wait don't eat too much." Elena says as the group find Esteban holding the flower.

"I'll eat as much as I want and you cant stop me." Esteban says.

"Cousin give me the flower. Alexis, Mateo grab him." Elena says as the group try to grab Esteban.

"Got him. I don't got him." Mateo says as he misses trying to grab Esteban.

"Esteban come down." Elena says as Esteban climbs up a tree.

"No. I'm king of the tree. The flower!" Esteban says as he drops the flower.

"Um Elena sun is starting to set." Mateo says.

"Being late to the party is the least of our problems." Elena says.

"Forget the party." Mateo says.

"Elena we have to get off this island soon or we'll vanish along with it when the sun sets." Alexis says as Esteban then turns into a baby.

"He's a baby now?" Elena asks.

"All I have to say is I am not changing any diapers." Mateo says.

"Neither am I." Alexis says as Esteban is left hanging on the canteen strap.

"The canteen he's slipping. Esteban I'm coming. Caught ya." Elena says as she grabs Esteban before he falls. Esteban then starts crying.

"Shh. Don't cry its alright. Everything's ok now I got you." Elena says.

 ***The song that is being played is called Avaloran Lullaby by Disney Elena of Avalor***

 ** _Elena singing_**

 _Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head_

 _Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed_

 _The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees_

 _The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze_

 _The full moon is a-shining in the sky above_

 _Hush now little darling, bundled up with love_

 ***Song over***

"I love you Elena." Esteban says as he and Elena get back on the ground.

"Aww I love you too." Elena says.

"Elena sorry to interrupt but look up. The island is disappearing. We need to go now!" Mateo says.

"What about the flower? We need it for Esteban" Elena says.

"There's no way to climb up there in time." Mateo says.

"There must be another way." Elena says.

"There is one way." Mateo says getting out his tamborita.

"What are you doing?" Elena asks.

"Mateo this isn't a good time for practice." Alexis says.

"I'm getting that flower. I hope. I haven't done this spell on anything bigger than a present and you saw how that went." Mateo says.

"The floating spell. But if it doesn't work you could get hurt." Elena says.

"I just have to concentrate that's all. Wish me luck just not out loud. Levaluke!" Mateo says levitating himself to the flower and grabbing it before returning to Alexis and Elena.

"Give to him now we'll move quicker if he's running." Mateo says.

"Open up I hope this works. What are you doing you have to eat the petal." Elena says trying to get Esteban to eat the petal.

"Your grand parents did say he was a picky eater as a child." Mateo says.

"Oh now is not the time to be a picky eater. Oh wait. Here comes the jaquin flying to its nest." Elena says as she sets Esteban down and he turns back to his normal age as he is sucking his thumb. Alexis, Elena, and Mateo then sigh in relieve.

"Why am I sucking my thumb and where are my pants?" Esteban asks.

"It's a long story but right now we have to get off this island before we vanish." Elena says.

"The boat is this way follow me." Mateo says as they start running.

"They not behind us anymore." Alexis say as she looks to see Elena and Esteban gone. Alexis and Mateo then run and find Elena and Esteban hugging.

"Elena. Esteban. Come on. Get in." Mateo says as they reach the boat and get in before the island vanishes.

"That was close." Mateo says.

"Way too close for my liking." Alexis says as the group get on the ship and head home.

"I wonder where the island is now?" Elena asks.

"I'll check the map. Aww I must have dropped it back there." Mateo says.

"I guess I am old for good." Esteban says.

"Personally Esteban I like you better this age." Elena says as the group then arrive back home and head to the palace.

"Where is everyone?" Esteban says.

"Surprise happy birthday." Everyone say as Alexis turns on the lights.

"I thought you forgot." Esteban says.

"Of course we didn't forget. Elena planned the whole thing." Luisa says.

"Anything for my favorite cousin." Elena says.

"Elena I am your only cousin." Esteban says.

"Oh don't be like that I know deep down you love me." Elena says.

"And now Isabel will play your birthday song." Luisa says.

"Uh.. I cant do it unless avwello joins me." Isabel says.

"What but I don't knowhow to play your." Francisco says.

"We wont play it my way or your way we'll play it our way." Isabel says as she and Francisco start playing and the party gets started.


	4. Spellbound

"Hey how are you doing?" Alexis asks as she walks into the room where Mateo is as Elena and Naomi walk out.

"You mean besides incredibly nervous and scared I'll mess up in front of all these people I'm great." Mateo says.

"You'll do fine Mateo. Just don't think about the people imagine its just you and me when you would practice with me." Alexis says.

"Thanks. By the way you look great in that dress. It certainly is different seeing you in a dress." Mateo says.

"Yea well don't get used to it. I'm not much of a dress person." Alexis says causing Mateo to laugh slightly and smile.

*Timeskip*

"Does this look crooked to you?" Mateo asks looking at his tamborita as he stands with Alexis, Naomi, and Elena as Gabe comes running over.

"All guests are present and accounted for princess." Gabe says.

"It's just a party Gabe not a military exercise. You can relax." Elena says.

"This is relaxed." Gabe says as Mateo accidentally hits himself in the head with his tamborita. Alexis then walks Mateo over to the royal family as they get ready to make the announcement.

"Mateo de Alva. By unanimous vote of the grand council I hereby appoint you royal wizard of Avalor." Elena says reading off a scroll.

"I am honored to serve the kingdom." Mateo says.

"And I am honored to present you with this. It was your grandfathers. He would of been so proud to see you wear this. Our new royal wizard everyone!" Elena says as Mateo puts on his grandfathers robe.

"The refreshments will now be served followed by a display of enchantment from the royal wizard himself." Armando says.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis have you seen Mateo?" Elena asks as she comes over.

"I think he is out on the balcony you can try there. I'll help you look for him." Alexis says.

"Thanks Alex." Elena says as Alexis starts looking for Mateo. Once Alexis spots Mateo outside she sees Elena talking to him and decides to go get a drink seeing Elena has things covered.

*Timeskip*

"There you are." Gabe says as he, Alexis, and Naomi go outside to where Elena and Mateo are.

"Everyone's waiting." Naomi says.

"My tamborita. He's a malvago." Mateo says seeing a elderly man in a blue robe holding his tamborita.

"A what?" Elena says as the other wizard attempts to cast spell on Alexis and the others but fails thanks to a protection spell Mateo cast but causes the roof of the outside area to collapse onto them.

"Stay down princess. I'll clear the perimeter." Gabe says as everyone coughs from dust as Gabe goes to get he hits his head on the roof.

"What happened?" Naomi asks.

"I think the dome collapsed." Elena says.

"What did you do?" Gabe asks.

"I was trying to protect you." Mateo says.

"By nearly crushing us!?" Gabe asks.

"Gabe enough. Thanks to Mateo were safe.. for the moment anyway. Right now we need to get out from under this dome and find out what is going on and make sure the guests and the rest of the royal family are ok." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right but there was a malvago." Mateo says.

"A mawhatgo?" Naomi asks.

"An evil wizard. He was trying to cast a spell on us." Mateo says.

"There's no way an evil wizard could of gotten in the palace. I checked everyone." Gabe says.

"Well he got in somehow." Alexis says.

"Well there's only one way to find out. We have to get out of here." Elena says.

"I have a spell-" Mateo then gets cut off by Gabe.

"Save it. I can handle this." Gabe says as he uses his elbow to smash his way through the stone dome.

"After you." Gabe says

"Guys look." Elena says gasping upon seeing everyone has been turned to stone before running to her grandmother and grandfather.

"Abuelo? Abuela?" Elena asks as Mateo goes over to his mother.

"Mama?" Mateo asks.

"There all.. statues?" Naomi asks.

"What did you do to them?" Gabe asks putting his hand on Mateo's shoulder.

"It wasn't me it was the malvago." Mateo says as he pushes Gabe's hand off.

"Mateo can you undo the spell?" Elena asks.

"Uh maybe we should hold off on the magic until we know he didn't do it." Gabe says.

"And maybe you should stop blaming Mateo for this. We all know Mateo would never do such a thing. It was your job in the first place to make sure no one other than who was supposed to be got in so lay off." Alexis snaps getting annoyed with Gabe.

"Alexis is right Gabe. Mateo knows what he is doing." Elena says.

"It doesn't matter. I don't know any spells powerful enough to undo this kind of magic." Mateo says.

"There must be something in one of your spell books." Elena says pointing to the book Mateo is holding.

"This is just my grandfather's note book. He had some beginner spells but that's it. The kind of spell we need can only be found in the codex maru." Mateo says.

"What's that?" Naomi asks.

"It's an ancient maruvian spell book passed down through generations of royal wizards. It contains the most ancient and powerful magic in the kingdom." Mateo says.

"That's great. So where is it?" Elena asks.

"According to the notebook its hidden somewhere in the palace in a secret chamber." Mateo says.

"We have to find it Mateo." Elena says.

"It wont be easy. My grandfather wanted to make sure the codex didn't fall into the wrong hands. All he left was a clue or well its more like a riddle maybe not a riddle more like a test maybe multiple choice true false I guess who." Mateo says.

"Just read it!" Gabe says.

"Right sorry. Ok it says-" Mateo gets cut off as the group hear a crash and see the malvago.

"That's the malvago." Mateo says as the malvago takes off running.

"Fiero's the malvago? He said he was a friend of your grandfathers." Gabe says.

"Friend? That's his worst enemy." Mateo says.

"And you let him in!?" Naomi asks.

"Look everyone stay put I'll get him." Gabe says as he starts walking.

"No wait." Mateo says as he then casts a levitation spell on Gabe.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Gabe says.

"He'll turn you to stone like the others. My mom told me the story. Fiero was in line to become royal wizard but the king appointed my grandfather instead. Fiero ran off to become a malvago swearing revenge. This must be his revenge." Mateo says.

"Not if we find the codex maru and undo this spell." Elena says.

"Didn't you say there was a clue in that book?" Naomi asks.

"Yes hang on. It's right-" Mateo then gets cut off by Gabe.

"Uh. I'm still up here

"Oh. Right." Mateo says as he undo's the levitation spell causing Gabe to drop to the floor.

"Ow." Gabe moans.

"Serves him right." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Oh here it is. If you wish to complete this task a wizard most royal must simply ask." Mateo says as he reads from the book.

"Ask what?" Naomi asks.

"And who?" Gabe asks.

"I've been trying to figure that out for a while. Once I even asked the notebook where the codex was." Mateo says.

"You talked to a book?" Gabe laughs.

"I know." Mateo says ashamed.

"But you weren't a wizard most royal then." Elena says.

"I don't follow." Mateo says.

"Maybe a wizard most royal means a royal wizard which you weren't until tonight. Ask it again." Elena says. Mateo then looks at Alexis questioningly.

"It couldn't hurt to try Mateo." Alexis says.

"Uh.. book. Where can I find the codex maru?" Mateo asks as the book then lets out a yellow string of magic as more words appear.

"What does it say?" Elena asks.

"I think its another riddle. To find the book of which you speak there are three keys to which you must seek. Time will tell how much you know you'll find key one three hours ago." Mateo says.

"What is up with all the riddles?" Gabe asks.

"It's a test to make sure whoever gets the codex is worthy." Mateo says.

"How can we find something three hours ago? Unless you have a time travel spell." Naomi says.

"No and I don't think that's what it means. I don't know." Mateo says.

"Time will tell. How do we tell time?" Elena asks.

"Well when the big hand is on the hour-" Naomi then gets cut off by Elena.

"Of course the clock!" Elena says.

"Let's go." Alexis says as the group then head to the room where the clock is quickly arriving.

"I need a lift." Elena says looking at the clock.

"Why?" Gabe asks.

"So I can make it three hours ago." Elena says as Elena then stands on top of Mateo and Gabe managing to figure the riddle out and make a compartment open up with the key inside.

"That's key number one." Elena says as she hops down off of Gabe and Mateo as Naomi grabs the key.

"What about the other two?" Naomi asks.

"Guys look. When you play this melody the second key is way off key." Mateo says reading more writing from the notebook as it appears.

"Off key?" Gabe asks.

"You know like your singing." Naomi asks as Elena laughs slightly.

"Hey." Gabe says offended.

"Hmm. The riddle is about music. We keep all the instruments in the music room so maybe the key is in there. Come on." Elena says as the group run to the music room and quickly arrive.

"The riddle said play a melody and key could mean piano keys." Mateo says.

"Your right. Now that I think about it there was always a key that was off key. But which one was it." Elena says examining the piano.

"Here let me try. Sounds off key to me." Gabe says hitting the last key.

"But where's the key we're looking for?" Elena asks.

"I think I'm getting the hang on these riddles. Maybe I should be the royal wizard." Gabe says as he finds the key hidden inside the piano key.

"No." Elena says.

"The next riddle is appearing. In the proper frame of mind the third key you will surely find. Once you've gotten all three keys unlock the three mysteries." Mateo says.

"Well Gabe your the riddle master." Naomi says.

"I don't know but I'm still one ahead him." Gabe says gesturing to Mateo.

"Gabe." Elena says.

"He's right. I'm the one who has to solve these. That's the whole point. To prove I'm worthy to deserve the codex." Mateo says.

"No. The point is to get the codex and safe our families. How we do it doesn't matter." Elena says.

"Oh. I know what the three mysteries are. I see them out my window every morning. You know those three big islands out in Avalor bay? They're called the three mysteries." Naomi says.

"So now we have to sail out on the bay?" Gabe asks.

"No the riddle said proper frame of mind. What if it means the frame of a painting? Come on. There the three mysteries of Avalor bay." Mateo says as he then leads everyone to a painting of three islands.

"Check the frame." Elena says as they all start checking the frame.

"I found it." Mateo says finding the third key in the frame.

"Now what?" Gabe asks.

"We use the three keys to unlock the three mysteries. Whatever that means." Elena says.

"Well the mysteries are the islands. Maybe there's something there. See that weird little cave. I think it kinda looks like a key hole. Check the other islands." Mateo says.

"Here's another key hole." Alexis says.

"Oh here's the third one." Naomi says.

"That's how we unlock the mysteries." Elena says as she, Naomi, and Mateo unlock the key holes as the painting then reveals a tunnel. The group then go into the tunnel as the painting closes.

"This isn't just a hiding place. It's a full blown wizards work shop." Elena says looking around the room.

"There it is. The codex maru. Ok found it. Ok the good news is I found the statue potion in the codex maru and there's a reversal potion." Mateo says finding the book and opening it.

"What's the bad news?" Elena asks.

"It says if we don't undo the spell by the next sunrise it'll become permanent." Mateo says.

"Permanent?" Elena asks.

"It's ok though. I think I have all the ingredients here." Mateo says.

"You think. Do you even know what this stuff is?" Gabe asks.

"Yes. Well most of it." Mateo says.

"Ugh. You should of let me go after Fiero." Gabe says.

"Look this is our only chance. So if you don't mind I have a potion to make. Alright. Extract of whistle weed. That's it... I think." Mateo says as he finishes the potion.

"Great because we're running out of time. We have to hurry." Elena says.

"Let's go." Mateo says as the group move the painting to reveal Fiero standing in front of them.

"Fiero!" Mateo says holding the codex.

"The codex. Give it to me." Fiero says pointing a tamborita at Alexis and the others.

"So that's what your here for." Mateo says.

"And you lovely children have led me right to it. So hand it over. Ah the new royal wizard. What makes you think you can stop me?" Fiero asks as Mateo points his tamborita at Fiero.

"I did it before on the balcony." Mateo says.

"Are you sure about that? Or did I let you escape so you can lead me to the codex." Fiero says.

"What?" Mateo asks.

"You can stop him Mateo." Elena says.

"Elena is right you can do this Mateo." Alexis says.

"Pfft. Can he?" Gabe asks.

"Shh." Naomi says.

"If I give you the book will you leave?" Mateo asks.

"You have my word." Fiero says.

"Mateo?" Elena asks.

"It's safer this way." Mateo says.

"Smart boy." Fiero says as Mateo hands him the book and Alexis and the others jump out of the tunnel as the painting closes.

"It's ok we still have the potion." Mateo says holding the potion.

"Ah yes. I'll take that too." Fiero says as he casts a spell making the potion go to his hand.

"You said you'd go." Mateo says as Gabe lunges at Fiero.

"Gabe!" Elena shouts as Fiero then turns Gabe to stone. Fiero then turns Naomi to stone as she was about to throw a book at him.

"Mateo." Elena says turning to Mateo.

"Good bye princess and say good bye to your friend too." Fiero says as he turns his tamborita to Alexis and Elena.

"No! " Mateo shouts as he casts a spell sending Fiero back.

"Nice shot." Elena says.

"Yea Mateo. Nice save." Alexis says as Mateo runs after Fiero.

"Elena catch! You two unfreeze them. I'm going after the codex." Mateo says as he tosses Elena the potion after getting it back. Mateo then goes after Fiero while Alexis and Elena unfreeze Naomi and Gabe.

"Ow." Gabe says as Naomi hits him with a book.

"Sorry." Naomi says.

"What happened?" Gabe asks.

"Mateo's potion just saved you and Naomi." Alexis says.

"It did?" Gabe asks.

"He went after Fiero come on." Elena says as the four of them then run to help Mateo. Upon arriving where Mateo is they see him on the ground and see Fiero a statue.

"Mateo." Alexis says as Alexis helps him up.

"Whoa. You turned him to stone." Gabe says.

"You do know what your doing." Naomi says.

"You did it." Elena says.

"I guess I did." Mateo says.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Nice work hero." Gabe says.

"Thanks." Mateo says.

"Uh guys the sun's coming up." Gabe says pointing to the rising sun.

"Uh we have to do undo that spell now." Elena says as they head back inside to where everyone is.

"There's not enough time to drip the potion on everyone." Mateo says holding the potion.

"What'll we do?" Elena asks.

"Gabe how's your throwing arm?" Mateo asks.

"Like a cannon." Gabe asks.

"High as you can right in the center of the room." Mateo says as he tosses Gabe the potion.

"You got it." Gabe says as he tosses the potion and Mateo casts a spell hitting the potion making it turn into a rain like mist hitting everyone and undoing the spell on them.

"What happened? How is it morning already?" Armando asks.

"It is my duty to report that a malvago invaded the palace but he was defeated by our new royal wizard. I believe this belongs to you." Gabe says as he hands Mateo the codex maru and everyone cheers for Mateo.

"This is why I made you the royal wizard." Elena says.

"Thank you. You and Alexis believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself." Mateo says.

"We make a pretty good team." Naomi says.

"Yea we really do." Alexis says.

"She's right. The kingdom can sleep a little safer tonight." Gabe says.

"Thanks to Mateo." Naomi says.

"So Mateo. Are you ready to show them what you got now?" Elena asks. Mateo then does a spell making three fake sparkling jaquins appear in the room flying as everyone cheers for him.


	5. Truth revealed

The next day as Alexis is out walking around in the garden she looks around not seeing anyone and shifts into her wolf form stretching her legs a bit until she heard a gasp and something fall and turns around to see Mateo standing behind her with a shocked and somewhat fearful expression and sees a spell book on the ground.

"So your the wolf who saved me that day.." Mateo says.

"Mateo I can explain I-" Alexis then gets cut off seeing guards.

"There's a wolf in the palace get it!" Gabe yells as five other guards follow after him as Alexis takes off running out of the palace for safety. Once Alexis stops running as she notices the guard's are nowhere in sight and then notices she is out in the woods.

"Well I guess I'm on my own again. I only wish i hadn't gotten attached to Mateo. I'll miss him." Alexis says as she starts walking.


	6. Find Alexis

The next day as Alexis is laying out in the woods under a tree she hears people yelling her name and looks to see Elena and Mateo. Alexis gets up and starts to take off and hide but Elena and Mateo see her and causes Alexis to stop in her tracks and turn to fave them.

"You guys shouldn't be here. I'm dangerous. Besides after how the guard's acted the other day I don't think I'm welcome back in the palace." Alexis says.

"Alex please come back we've straightened things out its ok." Elena says.

"Forget it you saw the looks on everyone's faces when they saw me for what I truly am. Even Mateo gave a scared expression." Alexis says sadly.

"Alex please give me another chance. I was just shocked. But I am grateful to you. You saved my life that day from that wolf. Honestly if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here. And plus I want my best friend back. Your always there for me. Please give me the chance to be there for you. I promise you'll get a much more warm welcome." Mateo says.

"Are you sure I'll be welcome. I'm a wolf my own kind attack you Mateo. I dont want to do the same." Alexis says.

"Alex you won't hurt anyone you've been there for everyone since we met. Your not like that wolf that attacked Mateo. If you were like that wolf you wouldn't of protected Mateo and you wouldn't always be looking to protect everyone else. I promise it will be ok." Elena says.

"If your sure Elena I will come back but if they say otherwise I'm leaving Avalor for good." Alexis says.

"Trust me it will be ok." Elena says.

*timeskip*

"Alexis come in here my family wants to talk with you." Elena says as Alexis is in the hall. Alexis then walks into the room nervously.

"Sweet heart why didn't you tell us that you could turn into a wolf?" Luisa asks.

"The reaction I got from Gave and the rest of the royal guard is the reason." Alexis says.

"Yea uh sorry about that." Gabe says.

"Alex you have nothing to fear here your always welcome here even when you hid your secret from us you did your best to protect everyone that you were around from danger." Francisco says.

"Yea and it's clear you mean no harm cause if you did you wouldn't of care if that wolf attacked Mateo that day." Isabelle says.

"Alex we are sorry about yesterday we want you to come back." Naomi says.

"Are you sure I'm not going to be a bother. Everyone I've run into who saw me for what I am always coward in fear of me because I'm something they don't understand." Alexis says.

"We promise it'll be ok. So what do you say Alexis. Will you come back?" Elena says.

"Sure I've got nowhere else to go so why not." Alexis says receiving a smile from Mateo.

"Also Alexis there is one thing that we would like you to promise us." Luisa says.

"Yes?" Alexis asks.

"We want you to keep Elena safe. With as much danger she gets into we would feel better if you would help keep her safe." Francisco says.

"Sure. I mean I already do that so no problem." Alexis says.


	7. Spirit Monkey Business

"You ready?" Mateo asks while he, Alexis, Elena, and Zuzo in the garden getting ready to help Elena with her scepter.

"If I had a seat I'd be on the edge of it." Zuzo says.

"Um I was talking to Elena Zuzo." Mateo says.

"Ready. Turn out the lights." Elena says as Mateo does a spell making a dark dome over them. Elena then gets her scepter to glow making the dome disappear.

"Way it go princess." Zuzo says.

"Yes Elena nicely done." Alexis says.

"Thanks. Not bad. The more I practice using the scepter the less it tires me out." Elena says.

"Oh show them the new one." Mateo says.

"Right. Mateo discovered this in the codex maru. Reveal. Oh look its Armando. Oh no Armando no no don't do it. I wish my scepter had an un see that power." Elena says as she revealed Armando eating a sandwhich he dropped on the floor.

"Who knows maybe it does but right now let's see you make it blaze." Zuzo says.

"Are you sure you don't wanna see glow again?" Elena asks nervously.

"Come on princess. You've come a long way since you tried blasting Orizaba." Zuzo says.

"You've had plenty of practice." Mateo says.

"Yea you can do it." Alexis says.

"Yea and it hasn't been pretty." Elena says gesturing to a destroyed plant.

"Hey you blasted that planter." Zuzo says.

"I was aiming for the armor." Elena says pointing to the armor.

"That's cause your all tense and worried. You gotta be calm. Be calm and confident and you'll hit your target. Trust me I'm your spirit guide. My job is giving good advice." Zuzo says.

"Ok. Blaze." Elena says as she aims for the armor but her scepter turns towards Mateo and Alexis almost hitting them but instead hits a fountain.

"Mateo! Alexis! Are you-.. ok that still makes me dizzy." Elena says.

"Don't worry we're alright Elena." Mateo says.

"Yes Elena its ok were not hurt." Alexis says.

"That's the last time I try that power." Elena says as she puts her scepter in her side holder.

"I cant let you quit princess. Nope. Not gonna happen." Zuzo says.

"You said I'd hit the target." Elena says.

"I didn't say when." Zuzo says.

"Zuzo. Alexis and Mateo almost got hurt. That power is too dangerous." Elena says.

"Which is why you have to learn to control it. Uh-oh." Zuzo says as his stripes start glowing.

"Why are your stripes glowing?" Elena asks.

"It means I have some spirit guiding to do. I have to stop a boy who's about steal his brothers cookies... again." Zuzo says.

"Wait your a spirit guide to other people?" Elena asks.

"Oh yea. But most people don't get to talk to their Chanuls like you do. Or like wizards do when they conjure us up. Chanuls are like that little voice whispering in your ear to do the right thing. No no Gustavo put the cookies back." Zuzo says as he then disappears.

"So everyone has a spirit guide? I think it's about time I met mine." Mateo says.

*Timeskip*

"I wonder what animal your Chanul is." Elena says as they all wait for Mateo to do the spell in his wizards workshop.

"Probably something quick and strong like a jaguar." Mateo says as he then does the spell conjuring a monkey.

"Or a monkey. Yay." Elena says.

"This doesn't look right. Where are the humans? Humans. It worked! I did it!" The monkey says as he then jumps on Mateo spinning him around before jumping off him and hangs from his tail on a ledge in the room.

"So your my spirit guide?" Mateo asks.

"Who me? Oh no that's bananas. I'm Bobo." The monkey says.

"So your not a spirit guide?" Alexis asks.

"Almost. They kicked me out of spirit guide school. But once I show them I can help humans they'll see they made a big mistake. That's why I'm here. Oh is this a tamborita I've heard about those." The monkey says as he takes the tamborita from Mateo with his tail.

"Please give that back to me it's very powerful." Mateo says gesturing for Bobo to give him back his tamborita.

"So's this it's a mazico. Magic spirit corn. Oooh. Magic corn." Bobo says as he shows a gold glowing corn and flies around Mateo and Alexis.

"You uh seem nice and all Bobo. But Mateo really wanted to meet his own spirit guide so-" Elena then gets cut off by Bobo.

"Oh he's all tied up right now. But I've got a great idea. I'll send you to the spirit world to meet him." Bobo says.

"What?" Mateo asks.

"Bobo no!" Alexis and Elena say in union.

"No I don't wanna-" Mateo then gets cut off by Bobo.

"Off you go." Bobo says.

"Elena blast it out of his hands!" Mateo says as Elena gets her scepter and aims for Bobo.

"Your too close! What if I miss?" Elena asks.

"Just do it!" Mateo says.

"Hurry Elena!" Alexis says.

"Mateo!" Elena and Alexis shout together as Bobo casts a spell sending Mateo into the spirit world.

"No. Wait. Bring him back." Elena says.

"Yes bring Mateo back right now." Alexis says.

"Why would I do that? He wanted to meet his spirit guide now he will. Ok off to meet some more humans and earn my magic stripes." Bobo says.

"What did you do to him?" Elena asks as she and Alexis try to catch Bobo but he disappears through the wall.

"Elena I think we should call for Zuzo." Alexis says receiving a nod from Elena.

"Zuzo!" Elena calls.

"I'm pleased to report that the cookies are safe." Zuzo says as he appears next to Elena.

"Well Mateo isn't. He tried to summon his spirit guide but some monkey showed up and sent him to the spirit world." Elena says earning a chuckle from Zuzo.

"Are you guys messing with me? Mateo come out come out wherever you are." Zuzo says.

"We're serious." Alexis says.

"A spirit guide would never send a human to the spirit world its against the rules.. and kinda dangerous." Zuzo says.

"Well he did say he wasn't exactly a spirit guide. His name was Bobo." Elena says as Zuzo then grabs her shoulders in shock.

"Bobo's here!? That's impossible without spirit guide stripes and he doesn't have those. Does he?" Zuzo asks.

"No. He did have this magic corn." Elena says.

"He had a mazico!? That explains it. A mazico can let any spirit in and out of the spirit world. I'm gonna have to call some back up." Zuzo says.

"But what about Mateo?" Elena asks.

"Oh right better find him first." Zuzo says.

"Wait take us with you." Elena says.

"I'd love to princess but only spirits belong in the spirit world." Zuzo says as he lays back.

"Oh I could of stopped Bobo with my scepter but I froze up I have to get Mateo back." Elena says.

"Zuzo please take us with you." Alexis says.

"I've gotta warn ya. The spirit world can be a pretty wild place." Zuzo says.

"I don't care. We'll do whatever it takes." Elena says.

"On second thought. You should absolutely come!" Zuzo says.

"Really?" Elena asks.

"Hold on tight." Zuzo says as he takes Alexis and Elena's hand and they start to go through a portal.

"Whoa." Elena says as she has her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Zuzo says.

"Wow. Is that tree part of the spirit world?" Elena asks seeing a really colorful tree.

"That tree is the spirit world. Good spirits to your right not so good spirits to your left." Zuzo says.

"Like Orizaba?" Elena asks.

"Yep. You better avoid that part of the tree she holds a grudge. Up there you got ancestors and upper management." Zuzo says.

"Who's on that branch?" Elena asks pointing to a branch.

"Zaindes. There a little bit. Well lets just say there a bit of free spirits." Zuzo says.

"What's over there?" Elena asks.

"Our destination. That's the spirit guide branch." Zuzo says as the three of them land on a branch.

"Spirit guide branch?" Alexis asks.

"Spirit guides have there own branch?" Elena asks.

"Our own branch. Our own school. Our own special magic. Not anyone can be a spirit guide. Here let me break it down for you." Zuzo says as he starts singing.

 ***Song being sung is called Your Spirit Guide by Elena of Avalor***

 _ **Zuzo singing**_

 _Let me teach ya about some creatures in the Spirit Tree_

 _They're the few, the proud, the savvy_

 _Spirit Guides like me_

 _See, we watch over the human world_

 _Overseein' the well-being of every boy and girl_

 _First they study with a buddy at channel school_

 _Learn the lessons_

 _Don't be messing' round or playing the fool_

 _When we graduate, we earn a set of magic stripes_

 _Then we're off to give advice to all you human types_

 _We are not seen or heard_

 _But you feel every word_

 _We're like the voice inside_

 _That helps you to decide_

 _When you dream at night_

 _We're there to steer you right_

 _We're always on your side_

 _Cause we're your Spirit Guide_

 _So when you're in distress_

 _We get an S.O.S._

 _Our magic stripes lead us right down to your home address_

 _We're ready day or night_

 _To help you see the light_

 _And when it's time for dropping knowledge_

 _Our rhymes are always nice and tight_

 _Cause we're not seen or heard_

 _But you feel every word_

 _We're like the voice inside_

 _Helping you to decide_

 _When you dream at night_

 _We help you see the light_

 _We're always on your side_

 _Cause we're your Spirit Guide_

 _Your Spirit Guide_

 _Your Spirit Guide_

 ***Song over***

"Any questions?" Zuzo asks as he, Elena, and Alexis stop at a door.

" Uh just one. Aren't we supposed to be looking for Mateo?" Elena asks.

"Yea what about Mateo?" Alexis asks.

"That's what we're doing. This is where Mateo's spirit guide lives and spirit guides know where there people are at all times. Cacahuate! Cacahuate?" Zuzo asks as they go through the door.

"Hey Zuzo. Welcome to the worst day of my life." A sloth hung upside down in rope says appearing to be Cacahuate.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get you out of there." Zuzo says.

"Why bother my humans are better off without me." Cacauhate says.

"Some of Cacahuate's people have been having trouble lately and and he always blames himself." Zuzo says.

"I cant get him loose." Elena says.

"Ok move aside you two let me handle this you two just be ready to catch him." Alexis says as she then uses her ice abilities to cut the rope letting Cacahuate down.

"Oh I see you brought company well misery loves an audience so why not make yourselves at home. Wait. You two look like a real human." Cacahuate says.

"That's because we are." Elena says.

"This is princess Elena and this her friend Alexis." Zuzo says.

"They shouldn't be here Zuzo." Cacahuate says.

"Let's worry about that later. What happened to you?" Zuzo asks.

"Well I caught Bobo lurking at the mazico stocks. And next thing I know he zapped me, tied me up, and used the mazico to fly off to the real world." Cacahuate says.

"Well he also used it to send Mateo here." Elena says.

"The spirit world?" Cacahuate asks.

"Yup so if you tell us where Mateo is I can get everyone back where they belong." Zuzo says.

"I cant. Bobo used the mazico to remove my stripes so I couldn't follow him. Now without my stripes I have no spirit guide powers." Cacahaute says.

"Well I can fix that. Be right back." Zuzo says as he disappears.

"This is just the latest in a long line of failures." Cacahuate says.

"Wow and I thought I was bad with self doubt." Alexis thinks to herself.

"I gotta tell you your lucky Zuzo's your spirit guide princess and your lucky your spirit guide is Shira she's a lioness spirit. Both of them are better then having me." Cacahuate says.

"Mateo is a great wizard so you must be doing something right." Elena says.

"Yes Mateo is wonderful. He's the most kindest soul I know." Alexis says.

"This should do the trick. There you go. You have your magic back. Feel better?" Zuzo says as he appears with a mazico and gives Cacahuate back his stripes and magic.

"Not at all." Cacahuate says.

"But you can tell us where Mateo is now. Right?" Elena asks.

"Please say yes." Alexis says.

"Unless I mess that up too but ok here it goes. Oh no Mateo's in the loop with Zaindes!" Cacahuate says.

*Timeskip*

"Come on we need you buddy." Zuzo says as Alexis, himself, and Elena drag Cacahuate by his feet.

"You have to help us recue Mateo." Elena says.

"Mateo was better off without me. You three go ahead." Cacahuate says as a lioness spirit appears.

"What's the matter Shira?" Zuzo asks as the spirit appears to be Alexis's spirit. (Here is the link to see what Alexis's spirit looks like just blue and has a little bit more stripes on the back veta_the_lioness_by_omegalione and her voice is Selena Gomez )

"Guys. Bobo's in the real world and his bad advice is causing trouble- Why is Alexis here and why is that other girl here? But anyways we need help all spirit paws on deck." Shira says.

"Look I'll explain on Alexis and Elena later but right now we have Bobo to worry about. I'm on my way." Zuzo says as Shira disappears.

"Wait. What about Mateo?" Elena asks.

"Yes what about Mateo?" Alexis asks.

"That's why I brought you both here princess. I figured you two and Cacahuate could fetch Mateo while I round up Bobo." Zuzo says.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Cacahaute asks.

"You got your stripes back. So all you have to do is grab Elena, Mateo, and Alexis's hands and bring them home. Simple as that." Zuzo says.

"But Mateo's in the loop and I'm no match for a bunch of wild Zaindes. I couldn't even stop Bobo." Cacahuate says.

"Cacahaute you don't give up the game because of one bad play. You three are gonna make a great team I just know it. Alright now go out and get our boy. I'll see you on the other side." Zuzo says before he disappears.

"We're on it." Elena says.

"We're doomed." Cacahuate says.

*Timeskip*

"You asked for it. You've got it. The loop." Cacahaute says as he, Alexis, and Elena arrive at the loop.

"Do you hear that?" Alexis asks as she, Elena, and Cacahuate see Zaindes carrying Mateo chanting he's their king.

"You see what we're up against. If they think he's their king there not gonna let us near him." Cacahuate says.

"Cant you move fast like Zuzo?' Elena asks.

"Yea but not if I'm carrying you. And I need to hold on to all three of you to take you back to your world." Cacahuate says.

"Well then you'll have to get him on your own and bring him up here." Elena says.

"But he doesn't know who I am. He's not gonna just let me whisk him away." Cacahuate says.

"Ok we'll just have to let him know your with us without tipping off the Zaindes. Ok here's the plan I'll shoot my earing at Mateo to get his attention. When he sees us. You swoop down, scoop him up, and off we go." Elena says.

"Great. There's only one thing wrong with that plan." Cacahuate says.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"I'm part of it." Cacahuate says.

"Oh come on we know you can do this." Elena says.

"Yea you can do it." Alexis says.

"Well that makes two of us." Cacahuate says as they sneak closer to the Zaindes.

"There coming we have to hurry." Elena says as she fires one earing but misses.

"You missed." Alexis says.

"Hehe. Practice shot just gotta try again." Elena says as she then hits Mateo in the chest with her other earing getting his attention to know they are there.

"Now." Elena says.

"Get going Cacahuate." Alexis says as Cacahuate then hesitates.

"Cacahuate there getting away. Go. On three. One. Two. Three!" Elena says but turns to see Cacahuate hasn't moved.

"How about on five?" Cacahuate asks.

"Just go." Elena and Alexis say in union. Cacahuate then goes but accidentally grabs one of the Zaindes instead of Mateo causing alarm and they then get moving faster with Mateo as Cacahuate comes back over to Alexis and Elena.

"I told you I wouldn't do it." Cacahuate says.

"Where are they taking him?" Alexis asks.

"Into the shadow tunnels and once there inside they could pop out anywhere. He'll be lost forever." Cacahuate says.

"Then we gotta stop them before they get there." Elena says.

"Oh what's the point look at me. Look at me. I'm just a big furry failure." Cacahuate says.

"Listen I know your a spirit guide but let me give you some advice. Your only a failure if you give up. Don't you care about Mateo?" Elena asks.

"Oh I love the kid." Cacahuate says.

"Then be his spirit guide." Elena says.

"Elena's right. Mateo needs you." Alexis says.

"Help us save him." Elena says.

"But what if I blow it again?" Cacahuate asks.

"What if you don't? You cant let fear of failing stop you. You just have to believe you can do this. Now we vow to do whatever it took to save our friend. So we're going out there whether you come or not." Elena says as she and Alexis start walking only to be stopped by Cacahuate.

"I can get us over there quicker princess and I think I have a plan that isn't a complete waste of time." Cacahuate says.

"Look at you being all positive." Elena says.

"Meh. Now here put this on your head." Cacahuate says gesturing to a banana shaped crown.

"What?" Elena asks. After Cacahuate explains the plan Elena gets ahead of the Zaindes.

"Stop right there." Elena says.

"Who are you?" A green Zaindes asks.

"I am Elena queen of the Zaindes." Elena says.

"Queen? We don't have a queen." The green Zaindes says.

"You do now. Isn't that right king Mateo?" Elena asks.

"Yes that's right princess- I mean queen Elena." Mateo says going along with it.

"Whoa. We have a king and a queen?" The green Zaindes asks.

"Yes and I would like to take a walk with my king." Elena says.

"Anything you want your highness. Right after we introduce you to the shadow spirits." The green Zaindes says as they then start carrying Elena now too.

"Alexis follow me." Cacahuate says as he and Alexis get close to the Zaindes while they're carrying Elena and Mateo.

"It's now or never. I gotta save them." Cacahuate says as he flies Alexis down to Mateo getting Mateo away from the Zaindes.

"Ready to go home?" Cacahuate asks as he throws Alexis and Mateo to Elena once the Zaindes drop her trying to get Mateo.

"At anytime." Elena says as Cacahuate then takes Elena, Alexis, and Mateo back to Mateo's workshop and find the spirit animals have Bobo somewhat corned and have taken his mazico away from him.

"I did it." Cacahuate says.

"Hey you found him." Zuzo says.

"I'll take that." Bobo says as he takes his mazico away from Zuzo.

"Bobo!" Zuzo shouts as Bobo disappears through a wall.

"I almost had him." Zuzo says.

"Use your scepter to find him." Mateo says as he hands Elena her scepter.

"Right. Reveal. He's in the library." Elena says.

"Oh no he's gonna go for Esteban next." Alexis says.

"Quick blast the mazico." Zuzo says.

"Esteban's too close what if I miss?" Elena asks.

"What if you don't?" Cacahuate asks.

"Blaze!" Elena says blasting the mazico and scaring Esteban half to death getting Bobo away from him.

"Elena. Watch what your doing with that thing." Esteban says.

"Hi cousin. Bye cousin." Elena says.

"No!" Bobo shouts as Elena, Alexis, Mateo, and all the spirit animals get the mazico and surround Bobo.

"Sorry Bobo we're gonna have to take you back." Zuzo says.

"Aww I guess I'm not very good at helping people am I?" Bobo asks.

"Nope." Shira says.

"Terrible." A raccoon spirit says.

"Worst I've seen." An owl spirit says.

"You know though. I think there's something else you might be very good at." Elena says.

*Timeskip*

"Well that's all taken care off. Multi world crisis averted." Zuzo says getting back after taking Bobo to be the Zaindes new king.

"Mateo we'd like you to meet Cacahuate. Your spirit guide." Elena says.

"Oh mighty chanul. Thank you for honoring me with your guidance." Mateo says.

"Mateo your friends here honored me with the best guidance I've heard in centuries." Cacahuate says.

"We did?" Elena and Alexis ask in union.

"If it wasn't for you two I would of given up." Cacahuate says.

"Aww you helped them too you know." Zuzo says.

"I did?" Cacahuate asks.

"You weren't the only one who needed to keep trying until you got it right." Zuzo says.

"That's why you said we should come to the spirit world. You are on crafty spirit fox Zuzo." Elena says.

"Aww just doing my job and speaking of that we better get back to it Cacahuate." Zuzo says.

"You know what Zuzo I'm actually looking forward to it." Cacahuate says.

"That's the spirit. See what I did there." Zuzo says.

"Thanks for coming after me you two." Mateo says.

"Anytime Mateo." Elena says.

"Yea we always got your back just like you always have ours." Alexis says.


	8. Asking Alexis

"Hey Alexis I was wondering if you would maybe like to go on for a walk with me?" Mateo asks as he walks into Alexis's room while she is drawing in a sketch book.

"Sure Mateo I always enjoy spending time with you." Alexis says causing Mateo to blush and chuckle nervously.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis can we stop for a moment there's something I wanted to show and ask you. Can you close your eyes for a moment?" Mateo asks. Alexis nods and closes her eyes as she hears Mateo use his tamborita and say a spell.

"Ok you an open your eyes." Mateo says. Alexis then opens her eyes to see a sparkling version of her and Mateo holding hands and a heart above them.

"Alexis what I was wanting to ask you is... will you be my girlfriend? I've been wanting to ask you for a while now I just didn't know how and I was scared of how you will react." Mateo says shyly.

"Mateo I would love to be your girlfriend." Alexis says.

"I knew it was a stupid idea.. wait what?" Mateo asks.

"To be honest Mateo I felt the same way I just didn't think you would want me after seeing what I can do." Alexis says.

"Are you kidding that's one of the things I love about you. And I hope to stay by your side through everything." Mateo says smiling at Alexis. Alexis then smiles back at Mateo as they walk together back to the palace.


	9. Realm of the Jaquins

"Forty two years ago. Our beloved kingdom of Avalor was invaded by an evil sorceress named Shuriki. Even in sparkles she looks mean." Skylar says as Mateo uses him tamborita to show the story while Skylar tells it.

"Uh Skylar the story." Elena says.

"Oh right. The kingdom suffered under her rule for many years. Until the day that princess Elena finally returned. She bravely led the charge against Shuriki and saved the kingdom from the darkest threat we ever faced. But as guardians of Avalor that was supposed to be our job. The guardians need to be stronger, smarter, and faster than ever before. So we're ready the next time there's danger in Avalor." Skylar says.

"Well said Skylar." Chief Zephyr says.

"Thanks Chief Zephyr. I'd been practicing a week." Skylar says.

"Ciela, Avion, Nico tomorrow you will take the guardian test. If you pass will become guardians of Avalor. If you fail you must return to our home of Vallaestrella. Hopefully your Navigara prepared you well." Chief Zephyr says.

"Skylar's the best teacher ever." Nico says.

"Yes well we'll find out in the morning. For Vallaestrella!" Chief Zephyr says.

"For Avalor!" Alexis and the others say in union as Chief Zephyr then leaves.

"I meant what I said. Your also the best big bro." Nico says.

"Thanks baby bro. Now you all better get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow." Skylar says as Nico, Avion, and Ciela leave.

"Nico's worked so hard. I hope he passes." Skylar says.

"Don't worry he will." Elena says.

"Elena it's getting late. You should head back to the palace." Mateo says

"I agree with Mateo we need to be leaving soon." Alexis says.

"What for?" Skylar asks.

"I have to give the grand council a state of the kingdom update in the morning. Can you believe it's been one year since I became crown princess?" Elena asks.

"Wow I guess tomorrow's a big day for all of us." Skylar says.

*Timeskip*

"The guardian test will challenge your reflexes, strength, agility, and intelligence. And this year the test was designed by the royal wizard, the royal wolf, and Migs. So it will be harder than ever." Chief Zephyr says.

"Make way! Princess coming through! Oh and I got Elena too." Luna shouts as she lands with Elena on her back.

"You made it!" Skylar says.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm rooting for you guys." Elena says.

"Thanks princesa." Nico says.

"Migs why don't you tell them what's in store." Chief Zephyr says.

"Gladly. The test is in two parts. First is the battle test. A magical enemy will appear from one of the caves below. You must dodge the enemies spell blasts and tag the enemy with your wings. You get hit your out. The second part is search and rescue. You each have to find three statue heads that Mateo and Alexis hid in Viemacarto and bring them safely back to the pedestal below. You have ten minutes." Migs says.

"Ten minutes heartless." Luna says.

"Only ten minutes?" Ciela asks.

"That's not very long." Avion says.

"You guys trained for this. You'll do fine." Skylar says.

"Let the guardian test begin." Chief Zephyr shouts as Mateo casts a spell starting the test.

"Good luck!" Elena shouts.

"You'll need it!" Migs says. Nico, Avion, and Ciela then take off to start the first challenge soon being able to pass it with team work as they all then meet at the pedestal below.

"Good team work. You have all passed the first challenge. And now onto the search and rescue!" Chief Zephyr says as Mateo casts another spell starting the next challenge.

"Remember you only have ten minutes to find the statue. Go!" Migs says as Nico, Avion, and Ciela get going.

"Where are they?" Elena asks.

"There almost out of time." Alexis says.

"Look! Here they come!" Elena says as Ciela and Avion make it but something causes Nico's statue to break before he can make it to the pedestal.

"I don't know what happened. It just shattered." Nico says.

"He brought it this far. Isnt that enough?" Elena asks.

"I wish it was. But it's a search and rescue test. He broke the statue I'm sorry but you failed the test. Ciela, Avion congratulations you are guardians. Skylar will you escort Nico back." Chief Zephyr says.

"Yes Chief. You would of made a great guardian Nico. And I'm gonna miss you." Skylar says as Chief Zephyr leaves.

"We all will." Elena says.

"I really thought I was going to make it." Nico says.

"Come on Nico." Skylar says as he and Nico leave.

"It's not fair. It was Nico who figured out how to find the statues." Ciela says.

"He did?" Elena asks.

"Yea. If it wasn't for him we never would of passed." Avion says.

"Then maybe Nico deserves a second chance." Elena says.

"Sorry.. there are no second chances. It's against the rule." Migs says.

"Who made these rules? Chief Zephyr?" Elena asks.

"No Verago the King of the jaquins." Migs says.

"Also known as Skylar and Nico's papa." Luna says.

"Well then I'll just ask King Verago to make an exception." Elena says.

"Elena didn't you hear Migs he said there are no second chances." Alexis says.

"Besides you can't do that. You'd have to go to our realm and humans are not allowed there." Migs says.

"But this is a special case and I am the crown princess. Will one of you take me?" Elena asks.

"No way." Migs says.

"Hop on." Luna says.

"Luna!" Migs says.

"What? I agree with the princess. Nico should get another shot." Luna says as Elena gets on her back.

"Wait. As your royal wizard and your friend I'm advising you not to go to a realm where your not welcome." Mateo says.

"I agree with Mateo. It's never wise to go where your not welcome it never ends well." Alexis says.

"Thanks for your advice Mateo. You too Alexis. But I have to do this for Nico. Come on Luna." Elena says as she and Luna leave.

"Migs we can't let her go there alone. You have to take us too." Mateo says.

"No I don't." Migs says.

"Let's at least try to stop her." Alexis says.

"Fine." Migs says as he lets Alexis and Mateo get on his back.

*Timeskip*

"I'm gonna ask Nico's father to let him take the test again." Elena says as Alexis and Mateo finally catch up to her and Luna on Migs.

"No your not." Migs says.

"We have to turn around and go back before anyone knows we're here." Mateo says.

"What's the worst that can happen? King Verago says no." Elena says.

"Knowing our dad that's the best thing that could happen." Skylar says.

"Come on Luna." Elena says as she and Luna keep going.

"Elena!" Mateo shouts.

"There she goes again." Alexis says as they go after Elena and Luna.

"Oh Skylar what have you done?" A guard jaquin asks as they arrive in a giant throne room.

"You know humans aren't allowed in-" Another guard jaquin says as he gets cut off by Skylar.

"Father!" Skylar shouts.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't let King Verago see them." A guard jaquin says as they then hear a loud roar echo in the room.

"Yea too late." A guard jaquin says.

"Hi dad." Skylar says as a black jaquin with green and blue feathers comes out of the shadows on a ledge.

"Skylar!?" King Verago says as he then flies down.

"Before you get mad this is crown princesa Elena and her royal wizard Mateo and her royal wolf shifter guard Alexis.

"Ah welcome to Vallestrella princess." King Verago says.

"Oh uh thank you." Elena says.

"Now you must go. My sons should not have brought you here. They simply do not know any better. As usual." King Verago says.

"Actually I was the one who insisted on coming. Today Nico failed his guardian test but I really don't think it was his fault. So I came to please ask you to give Nico a second chance." Elena says.

"I do not know how you do things in Avalor but here in Vallestrella we have rules that we must follow which means no second chances." King Verago says.

"Told ya." Migs says.

"Glad we got that all cleared up. Elena shall we?" Mateo asks as Elena gets off Luna's back and walks over to King Verago.

"King Verago. Ruler to ruler is it really such a big deal if Nico takes the test again or if there are people in Vallestrella?" Elena asks.

"Yes it is. A very big deal. And since you do not seem to be leaving I guess I will have to show you just how big of a deal it is. Ruler to ruler. Vallestrella is much more important than you know princess. Follow me." King Verago says.

 ***Song being sung is called A Big Deal sung by King Verago***

 ** _King Verago singing_**

 _Magic swirls through both our Realms_

 _But what dwells here can overwhelm_

 _The meanest beasts you'll ever see_

 _Almost as strong as a King like me_

 _We keep the darkness locked away_

 _Patrol the valley night and day_

 _We built that Gateway long ago_

 _And closed it remains until we say so_

 _Oh_

 _The Rules of the Realm_

 _Keep us secure_

 _No one breaks them_

 _I make sure_

 _Obey the rules_

 _The threat is real_

 _Take it from me_

 _It's a very, very big deal_

 _A very, very big deal_

"Many years ago humans came in Vallestrella and accidentally unearthed Kazine. A evil monster. It was the biggest battle we had ever fought. We won but there was a great cost. Those peaks are the scars that remain of that fateful day." King Verago says.

"I had no idea." Elena says.

"There is much we protect Avalor from that you do not know of. It s why humans are not allowed here. And why we follow all of our rules!" King Verago says.

 ** _King Verago singing_**

 _The Rules of the Realm_

 _Keep us secure_

 _No one breaks them_

 _I make sure_

 _Obey the rules_

 _The threat is real_

 _Take it from me_

 _It's a very, very big deal_

 _So stay on your side_

 _I'll stay on mine_

 _And you and I_

 _Will get on fine_

 _There's no debate_

 _And no appeal_

 _Take it from me_

 _It's a very, very big deal_

 _And I should know_

Cause I'm a very, very big deal

 _A big deal_

 ***Song over***

"I understand your majesty. I'm sorry Nico I tried." Elena says sadly.

"King Verago! Marimonda has escaped." A green jaquin says as he and another jaquin arrive.

"Who's Marimonda?" Elena asks.

"One of the dark forces I told you about. Marimonda's a wicked forest sprite who once tried to destroy every city in Avalor." King Verago says.

"We have to stop her." Elena says.

"That wont be easy. Centuries ago the ancient sand birds used ancient magic to capture Marimonda. But the sand birds are all gone now." King Verago says.

"What about the sun bird oracle Quita Moz?" Skylar asks pointing to a painting on the wall.

"What's a Oracle?" Nico asks.

"Someone so old and wise they can even see the future. I bet Quita Moz would know how to stop Quita Moz." Skylar says.

"Quita Moz disappeared with the other sun birds long ago." King Verago says.

"Some say he's still here way up in the peako laco mountains." Skylar says.

"Then we have to go find him." Elena says.

"Only fool would waste time looking for something that isn't there." King Verago says.

"With all due respect I've dealt with my fair share of emergences. I've been ruling a whole year." Elena says proudly.

"Oh a whole year. Well I have been ruling for over fifty. Skylar, Luna take the humans to the gate way. Migs you and the rest of the jaquins come with me. We must prepare to capture Marimonda." King Verago says as he leaves.

"I know what King Verago said but my instincts are telling me we have t find that oracle." Elena says.

"We're your instincts listening when the King of this realm told us to leave?" Mateo asks.

"Yes Elena let's go we shouldn't push our luck." Alexis says.

"You guys I have a duty to protect Avalor. We all do. Skylar?" Elena asks.

"I don't know." Skylar says.

"I'm with the princesa. I may not be a real guardian but we have to do whatever we can to save Avalor and Vallestrella. My navigara taught me that.

"Well said Nico." A voice says revealing to be a light tan brown female Joaquin with pale blue and pale pink feathers ( Jaquin number four on the pic  6BlHlyQb_EAzBMHpLJ7KTSfNNsw=/fit-in/700x350/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre00/0806/th/pre/i/2016/210/b/4/season_based_jaquin_adopts_0_4_closed_by_ and her voice is Kelly Clarkson) walks up.

"Hi Tara. What are you doing here?" Nico asks.

"I heard what princess Elena said. I think she is right. We need to find Quita Moz." Tara says.

"Guys this is Tara she used to teach me before I became a guardian trainee she also used to run around alot with my bro Skylar. Tara meet crown princess Elena, her royal wizard Mateo, and her royal wolf shifter guard Alexis." Nick says.

"Hello everyone." Tara says.

"So your in?" Elena asks.

"Yep. I am anyways. Skylar?" Tara asks.

"I'm in." Skylar says.

"Me too." Luna says.

"Elena are you sure you know what your getting into?" Mateo asks.

"Trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing." Elena says.

"Then we better get searching." Mateo says.

*Timeskip*

"Ok according to an etching Quita Moz nest is on a lake with three mountain peaks above it." Elena says.

"No island in this lake." Nico says.

"Then let's move on to the next one." Elena says.

"Elena we gave it a try but we should really head back now." Mateo says.

"Not until we find Quita Moz." Elena says.

"Oh that one has three peaks." Luna says pointing to three mountain peaks.

"Maybe the nest is there." Tara says.

"But there's nothing on the island." Skylar says.

"Hey guys. Check out the island shadow." Nico says pointing to the shadow.

"It looks like a sun bird." Elena says.

"The oracle's nest has to be here." Skylar says.

"Where? All I see is a bunch of rocks. There's no nest in site." Mateo says.

"Maybe it's not meant to be in site. Reveal! There's an underground tunnel." Elena says using her scepter to reveal a hidden tunnel in the peak.

"What's that?" Luna asks.

"It looks like a giant nest!" Mateo says shocked.

"You found the oracle Nico!" Skylar says.

"Now we just need to find a way inside." Luna says as they land.

"There must be some way to get through that rock." Skylar says.

"I can blast it. Blaze!" Elena says firing at the rock but the blast goes through it.

"It went through it." Alexis says.

"Maybe cause it's not really there. Like those spells you did Mateo." Nico says as Mateo then sticks his tamborita through the rock.

"It is an illusion." Mateo says.

"It's too dark in here." Skylar says as they all go through the rock illusion.

"Glow." Elena says using her scepter to light the way to a slightly lit area where a wooden door is.

"Are you ok?" Mateo asks as Elena gets off Skylar.

"Yea. The scepter makes me tired if I use it too much." Elena says as they all then go to the door. Elena then touches the door making it reveal a room as she then steps into the room.

"Come on." Elena says as the door then closes behind her separating her from the others.

*Timeskip*

"Elena?" Mateo asks as they then run in once the door opens.

"I'm ok. I was just talking to Quita Moz and he gave me this jar." Elena says showing a jar she is holding

"He gave you a jar?" Mateo asks.

"We can use it to capture Marimonda. Nico can you carry it?" Elena asks handing Nico the jar.

"Of course." Nico says.

"Uh are you sure you want him to carry it? You remember the last time he carried something." Luna says.

"I think he can handle it." Elena says as they leave the tunnel.

*Timeskip*

"There she is." Elena says pointing to Marimonda once they find her.

"Is that Migs?" Tara asks.

"He's in trouble. " Elena says.

"We need to help him." Alexis says.

"Blaze." Elena shouts blasting at Marimonda when she has her cornered only to miss as a giant bolder almost falls on her. Marimonda then captures Migs as he comes out of hiding thinking they caught Marimonda.

"Migs!" Elena shouts as Marimonda takes off with Migs.

"What are you still doing here!? We had a trap set." King Verago says as he and two guards fly down.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Elena says.

"Sorry won't undo what you've done." King Verago says.

"I know. I can fix this." Elena says as she gets on Skylar's back.

"Elena! Alexis you need to go after her she might get hurt." Mateo says as Elena and Skylar take off.

"I can't catch up to Skylar on foot. Even in wolf form." Alexis says.

"Get on me I can catch Skylar. I used to run with him. I have no problem catching him." Tara says receiving a nod from Alexis and she gets on Tara's back and the two go after Elena and Skylar. After catching up to Elena and Skylar they see them trapped in vines. Alexis then uses her ice abilities to freeze the vines and break them loose.

"Are you ok princesa?" Skylar asks as he and Tara land on the round with Elena and Alexis.

"Yea. I'm just catching my breath." Elena says.

"She's headed toward the gate way and she can use Migs to open it." Skylar says.

"I know I know. I have an idea. But we'll need to get there first." Elena says.

*Timeskip*

"Skylar and Tara you two lay down there with the jar. I'll make an illusion that Marimonda can't resist and she'll step right into our trap." Elena says as she has Tara and Skylar lay down with the jar.

"You got it princesa. Lying down is my specialty." Skylar says.

"Among other things." Tara says receiving a slight shy smile from Skylar.

"I hope this works." Alexis says.

"Envision a house." Elena says making an illusion of a house.

"Come just a bit closer." Alexis says as she and Elena get pushed by something and then look to see Carla and Victor and see Marimonda saw the trap.

"Surprise." Victor says.

"Victor? Carla?" Elena asks as Alexis shifts to wolf form and gets over Elena growling at Carla and Victor. Alexis and Elena then look to see Tara and Skylar pinned down by vines.

"Thank you Marimonda." Victor says.

"You know her?" Elena asks.

"Who do you think freed her? And I have you to thank for that as well. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten into Vallestrella in the first place." Victor says.

"Me?" Elena asks.

"Yes you." Victor says.

"We snuck in behind you." Carla says receiving a low growl from Alexis.

"Anyone going to Avalor cause I'm about to open the door." Marimonda says.

"Carla time to go." Victor says as he and Carla start walking towards the door.

"Why are you doing this Victor?" Elena asks as Alexis tries to help her up.

"You should have let me steal the royal jewels the last time we met. Now I will steal much much more from you. Good bye Elena." Victor says as Marimonda uses Migs to open the door as she then goes through the door with Victor and Carla.

"What happened?" Mateo asks as he and the others arrive.

"It was Victor and Carla. They were behind it all. King Verago you were right. I should of listened to you. I'm sorry." Elena says.

"You should be. You and my sons have brought ruin upon Avalor." King Verago says.

"No we didn't." Skylar says.

"What did you say to me?" King Verago asks.

"I said we didn't ruin anything. Nico found the sun bird oracle and Elena got an enchanted jar from him that can trap Marimonda forever. If you teamed up with Elena instead of kicking her out we would of caught her already!" Skylar says.

"I have been waiting for this day for years." King Verago says as he puts his wing around Skylar.

"You have?" Skylar asks.

"This is the first time you've stood up for what you believe in. Such courage is the sign of a true leader." King Verago says.

"King Verago. I may have been right about the oracle but I messed up your plan. I tried to go after Marimonda myself when I could of used some help. I thought I had it all figured out but you've been ruling a lot longer than I have. So I'm ready to listen now." Elena says.

"Ruler to ruler I say we come up with a plan on the way to Avalor. Right after someone unties Migs." King Verago says.

*Timeskip*

"There she is." Nico says pointing to Marimonda who isn't far from the palace.

"She's headed toward the palace!" Mateo shouts.

"You two really think this plan will work?" Luna asks.

"It better." King Verago and Elena say in union.

"Where were you?" Luisa asks as Elena and the others go own to the rest of the royal family outside.

"The realm of the jaquins." Elena says as she gets off Skylar followed by Alexis and Mateo.

"Looks like you brought a few back with you." Francisco says pointing to King Verago and the other jaquins flying to go stop Marimonda. Elena then tells the others the plan as they get into place as Marimonda comes over the wall. As Alexis and the guards try to attack Marimonda they fail and Alexis's gets hit to the ground by a vine.

"Alexis!" Mateo shouts running over to Alexis as Marimonda gets in front of the palace steps as she then goes to step on the step and her foot goes through it revealing the palace is an illusion made by Elena.

"Guess what Marimonda. You can be caught after all." Elena says as Marimonda is then trapped in the jar as Mateo closes the lid.

"Nice illusion princesa." Skylar says.

"Thanks." Elena says as everyone gathers around her.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Gabe asks as Elena picks up the jar.

"It's a long story. King Verago. We got her." Elena says as King Verago and the other jaquins come over.

"Just like we planned. Nico. Today you have proven you have what it takes to be a guardian." King Verago says.

"So you'll let me take the test again?" Nico asks.

"No. This was bigger than any test and you have passed with flying colors." King Verago says.

"That's my baby bro!" Skylar says.

"Now we just need to find Victor and Carla." Elena says.

"Victor Delgado was behind this?" Francisco asks.

"He was trying to use Marimonda to take over Avalor. I thought he would of followed her here. Captain assemble a team of your best royal guards to track them down." Elena says.

"Yes your majesty." The guard says before walking away.

"Now I have to take this back where it belongs." Elena says gesturing to the jar.

*Timeskip*

"It is my great honor to proclaim you guardians of Avalor. Nico your mother would be proud. Of both of you." King Verago says as the other jaquins celebrate Nico, Avion, and Celia becoming full fledged guardians of Avalor.

"Is everything ok you've been distracted since you got back from the oracle?" Mateo asks noticing Elena is unusually quiet.

"Yea Elena what's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"I'm.. just a little tired. That's all. Hey Alexis and Mateo don't stop giving me advice ok. I think I'm gonna need it." Elena says.

"We'll always be there for you Elena. No matter what." Mateo says.

"Come on you three. For Vallestrella." Skylar says as he, Luna, and Tara have Alexis, Mateo, and Elena get on their backs as they fly around with the other jaquins.

"For Avalor!" Everyone shouts.


	10. Nightmares

One night while Alexis is staying she starts fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and sits down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Mateo.

"I was walking down the hallway when I saw you run out here are you ok?" Mateo asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed oe your workshop I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something." Mateo says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Mateo asks. Alexis looks at Mateo with tears in her eyes. Mateo then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Mateo says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Mateo says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep and instead of sleeping in your room you can stay with me in my workshop that way you won't be by yourself." Mateo says as he and Alexis head quietly to his workshop. Alexis then shifts to wolf form and lays down quietly close to where Mateo is working.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Mateo says before going back to work.


	11. Science Unfair

"Are you ready?" Mateo asks almost dropping a coconut he is holding before tossing it in the air.

"Blaze." Elena says.

"Spot on Elena." Alexis says as she sees the coconut destroyed.

"Ok you've got accuracy down. Now let's work on speed. Ten coconuts. Ten seconds. Go!" Mateo say pointing to a row of coconuts.

"Elena!" Isabel shouts as she comes walking over with two guinea pigs in a cage.

"Blaze! Sorry Octavio!" Elena shouts having been startled by Isabel hits a fountain.

"Maybe we should not practice by that fountain anymore." Mateo says.

"Hey Isa. Did your class like your presentation?" Elena asks.

"Did they? I got picked to enter the science fair and professor Ochoa is the judge. And I have Peaches and Paco and that gave me a great idea." Isabel says a she walks off.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elena says.

*Timeskip*

"Ow." Mateo says as h hits his foot on a table leg.

"Are you ok?" Alexis asks.

"Yea. I'm alright." Mateo says as he and Alexis head for his workshop.

"Hi there mmm Marco? And Ally?" Rita asks stopping Alexis and Mateo.

"Mateo and Alexis." Mateo says.

"This may be way beneath a wizard of your talent but I lost the key to my trunk. Is there any chance you might know an unlocking spell?" Rita asks as she bats her eyes at Mateo causing Alexis to roll her eyes.

"You came to the right wizard." Mateo says.

"Your a life saver." Rita says as she hugs Mateo.

"Ok uh let's get that trunk open." Alexis says wanting to sound kind in front of Mateo but also as a sign for Rita to get off Mateo.

"Unlocking spell. Ah here we go. Ok let's go make some magic. Rita?" Mateo asks as he notices Rita is gone.

"Well that was fast." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Rita says as she comes over to Alexis and Mateo as they're walking around outside.

"Oh for me? I mean hello." Mateo says.

"Oh brother." Alexis thinks to herself annoyed at Rita on how she is acting around Mateo not really trusting Rita's innocent act.

"Where'd you go before?" Mateo asks.

"To unlock my trunk. But your spell didn't work." Rita asks.

"Well of course. You need a tamborita to cast it." Mateo says holding his tamborita.

"Oh. Can I try it?" Rita asks as she starts to reach for Mateo's tamborita but he stops her.

"Only a trained wizard should use something this powerful. I don't even let my girlfriend Alexis use a tamborita. See that statue over there. It used to be Fiero the most dangerous Malvago in Avalor." Mateo says showing Rita the statue of Fiero.

"At least until he met Mateo." Alexis says causing Mateo to smile.

"Really?" Rita asks.

"Thanks to my tamborita he's no longer a threat." Mateo says.

"Will he be that way forever?" Rita asks.

"Well I did discover a reversal potion but trust me the kingdom's better off this way. Now let's go unlock that trunk." Mateo says.

"I um already got someone else to open it. But there is something you can do for me. I've always wanted a tour of the royal treasury." Rita says.

"Wish I could but they keep the treasury under lock and key." Mateo says.

"Yea so no treasury tour sorry." Alexis says receiving a slight glare from Rita.

"I thought a wizard powerful enough to beat a malvago wouldn't need a key. Guess I was wrong." Rita says as she starts to walk off.

"Wait. I don't need a key. I can open it with a spell." Mateo says causing Alexis's jaw to drop knowing they shouldn't be messing with the royal treasury.

"Oh really?" Rita asks as she comes back over.

"Uh yea. I suppose I could give you a quick peek. After all we'll be there to guard the jewels." Mateo says.

"Lead the way Marco." Rita says grabbing Mateo's arm causing Alexis to growl quietly annoyed and jealous.

"Mateo." Mateo says.

"Doesn't really matter." Rita says.

"Of course it matters you she devil." Alexis thinks to herself as they head for the treasury.

*Timeskip*

"Alright now we're just having a quick look see." Mateo says.

"Then we're leaving." Alexis says.

"I only need a minute." Rita says as Mateo starts to cast the spell but a guard cuts him off.

"Royal wizard and royal wolf. Princess Elena needs your assistance in the western tower." The guard says.

"Tell her we'll be there shortly." Rita says.

"Oh no we can't keep Elena waiting." Mateo says as he and Alexis follow the guard.

*Timeskip*

"Maybe we can help." Mateo says holding a hammer as he, Alexis, and Elena arrive were Isabel and her team are working on the project.

"Elena asked me to figure out what this really is. It turns out that this is an really an ancient muruvian tool. It's called a nicokexo." Mateo says.

"What does that mean? Smash everything in site." Quique says.

"Not quite." Alexis says.

"It does the hammering for you." Elena says.

"That's just what we need." Isabell says as she and her team then use the hammer to get the base done.

"Alright. Now we just need to resemble he last of it and we're done." Isabel says.

*Timeskip*

"So I noticed you got jealous with Rita today." Mateo says.

"What? Me? Jealous? I'm not jealous of Rita." Alexis says avoiding eye contact with Mateo causing him to chuckle.

"Oh come on Alex. You've tried everytime when Rita got near me to find something get her to leave quickly. Also I heard you growl under your breath when she put her arm around mine." Mateo says.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't like her putting her hand on you like that." Alexis says as she then feels something grab her chin and then feels something kiss her. Alexis look to see Mateo kissing her before he pulls away leaving them both blushing.

"Wow. You've never really kissed me before." Alexis says blushing.

"I know but I wanted to and plus I think it's sweet you got jealous." Mateo says.

"Well then if that's what being jealous will get me maybe I should get jealous more often." Alexis says.


	12. Rise of the sorceress

"Wow things certainly are festive around here." Alexis says.

"Yep. They always are during the time for the sunflower festival." Mateo says.

"Mateo!" Rita says running over to Alexis and Mateo.

"You got me name right." Mateo says.

"And forgot I'm with Mateo as usual." Alexis says quietly to herself.

"Let's dance." Rita says.

"Uh ok. But I should warn you I have two left feet." Mateo says.

"And I have two right feet. So we're a perfect match." Rita says.

"Um." Alexis says getting Mateo's attention.

"Don't worry it's just one dance. I promise I'll dance with you all you like after this one with Rita." Mateo says knowing how Alexis feels about Rita acting the way she does when she is around her and Mateo. Rita then grabs Mateo's hands and lead him to where she want to dance as Alexis stays close to them to listen to what is being said.

"I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't figure out how to open the painting. What do you have to do say something to open it." Rita asks.

"No you just need the key. It used to take three keys but the door got blown up. It's a long story." Mateo says showing Rita the key around his neck.

"You'll have to tell me sometime." Rita says as Alexis smiles watching Mateo enjoy himself dancing while wishing she is the one dancing with Mateo not Rita. Alexis then sees Mateo fall and goes over to him.

"Sorry about that." Mateo says as Rita helps him up before patting him down knocking off dust.

"Don't be I was the one who dropped you. Anyway thanks for the dance." Rita says as Mateo falls again as she walks off.

"But the song isn't over yet." Mateo says as Naomi and Alexis help him up

"Oh thanks Naomi. You too Alex." Mateo says.

"Where's Rita?" Naomi asks.

"Oh she's right- oh. Where'd she go?" Mateo asks.

"Well I'm going to go look for her." Naomi says as she leaves.

"Can I have this dance?" Mateo asks giving Alexis his hand.

"You may." Alexis says smiling as she and Mateo start dancing.

*Timeskip*

"Mateo! I just saw Rita with one of your potion viles." Naomi says as she comes running over to where Alexis, Gabe, and Mateo are standing.

"That's impossible. My potions are all locked up in my work shop. And I'm the only one with the key... it's gone." Mateo says feeling for the key but can't find it.

"She must have swiped it from you when she was dancing with you." Alexis says.

"I knew she was up to something while you two were dancing." Naomi says.

"Oh you danced with Rita?" Gabe asks.

"Why yes I did I also danced with my beautiful girlfriend." Mateo says.

"Guys focus. I saw her give the potion to a man and a woman. But then I lost them." Naomi says.

"I'll check my workshop to see if anything's missing." Mateo says as he leaves.

"I'll look around in wolf form to see if I can't track Rita and find where she went." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and starts sniffing around.

*Timeskip*

"Where on earth could that little tramp have gotten off to?" Alexis asks as she then spots Mateo in his work shop and goes over to him.

"Nothing?" Mateo asks.

"Nothing. You?" Alexis asks as she shifts to human form.

"Well my work shop has been ransacked. What happened in here?" Mateo asks.

"I think I know." Alexis pointing to Rita, Shuriki, Victor and Fiero.

"Fiero!?" Mateo shouts as Fiero then says a spell blasting Alexis and Mateo at a wall momentarily stunning them as Fiero goes over to the Codex Maru.

"Fiero you have the codex Maru let's go." Shuriki says.

"Yea maybe you can read that later." Rita says as Mateo then casts a spell getting the Codez Maru away from Fiero leaving him with some blank pages. Fiero then casts a spell at Alexis and Mateo but Alexis grabs Mateo and pull them out of the way of the blast from the spell. Alexis then shifts to wolf form as she and Mateo get up ready to fight but then see Shuriki, Rita, Victor, and Fiero are gone.

"They're gone." Mateo says.

"Come on we need to warn Elena." Alexis says.

"Right." Mateo says as they get going.

*Timeskip*

"Elena! Catch!" Mateo says as he tosses Elena her scepter as they arrive to find Shuriki after Elena and Naomi.

"Blaze!" Elena says blasting Shuriki into a pillar.

"Nice shot." Naomi says.

"Thanks." Elena says.

"How did the scepter do that?" Shuriki asks as Fiero then tries attacking Elena and Naomi but Alexis and Mateo create fields around them to protect them but there shields are then broken by Shuriki as Elena then fires another blast at her breaking her wand.

"My wand." Shuriki says as Gabe arrives.

"Drop the wand Fiero." Elena says.

"That scepter's too powerful Shuriki. We must go." Fiero says.

"Put it down." Elena says pointing her scepter at Fiero.

"I would rather put it up." Fiero says casting a spell at a chandelier making it then hit the ground giving himself, Shuriki, Carla, and Victor enough time to escape.

"I cannot let her get away." Elena says.

"Elena wait!" Gabe says as he, Alexis, Mateo, and Naomi follow after Elena on horse back.

"Whoa. I can't tell which way they went." Elena says halting her horse at a fork on the road.

"Don't worry. I'll assemble the royal guard we'll track them down." Gabe says.

"There's no time to wait. We'll have to split up." Elena says.

"No way." Gabe says.

"It's not safe out there for you alone." Mateo says.

"They're right Elena besides I promised your grand parents I wouldn't let any harm come to you." Alexis says.

"And there' no trace of them. We'd just be searching blindly. We should head back to the festival. People will start wondering where you are." Naomi says.

"But... your right. Gabe assemble the guard. Naomi I should of listened to you about Rita. I mean about Carla. I'm sorry." Elena says.

"You don't need to apologize. The sunflower festival is all about new beginnings. Right?" Naomi asks.

"Right." Elena says.

"Then maybe we can begin again too and this time you'll trust me more?" Naomi asks.

"You have my word. The sun bird oracle said darkness was coming and here it is. This must be the big test Quita Moz was talking about. I have to stop Shuriki once and forever." Elena says as they head back to the palace.


	13. Alone with Mateo

The next night as as Alexis and Mateo are in his workshop Mateo notices Alexis is being really quite.

"So uh Alexis I'm sorry about the whole Rita or well Carla deal. I really thought she was a nice girl. I was just trying be nice I didn't realize how rude I was being to you." Mateo says.

"Its fine." Alexis says not really looking at Mateo until she feels him behind her and him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Alexis asks.

"Just trust me I wanna make it up to you. Although I'm gonna warn you this is my first time doing anything so I'm gonna be nervous and unsure of myself." Mateo says as Alexis realizes what he is doing. Mateo then starts gently kissing and licking Alexis's neck causing her to moan.

"M-Mateo what about the others? Wont they hear?" Alexis asks as she feels Mateo leaving marks on her neck and removing her top and bra instantly causing Alexis to cover herself up.

"Please don't cover yourself. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. It makes me wonder how I got so lucky with you. So please let me see you. Don't worry about the others my workshop is sound proof. Lets just enjoy this time together." Mateo says as he gently pins Alexis's wrists above her head. Alexis then feels Mateo gently kissing, biting, and licking all over her chest as she moans. After a little while Alexis feels Mateo stop his gentle attack on her chest causing her to look at him.

"Do you trust me?" Mateo asks.

"Of course I trust you Mateo." Alexis says. Mateo smiles nervously as he then takes off Alexis's shorts and underwear causing her to blush crimson and look away.

"Wow." Mateo says as he admires Alexis's body causing her to blush more.

"Um Mateo." Alexis says.

"Yes my Angel?" Mateo asks.

"How come I'm the only one without any clothes on?" Alexis asks causing Mateo to chuckle slightly before taking off all his clothes but his boxers before he then lowers his head down to Alexis's core and starts licking causing Alexis to squirm from the pleasure.

"That f-feels so g-good." Alexis says as she feels Mateo then stop with a michevious look in his eyes she hasn't ever seen before.

"Well if you liked that you really like this. Just make sure to let me know if I'm hurting you." Mateo says as he then sticks two fingers inside Alexis pumping them in and out while scissoring them causing Alexis to moan like crazy at his actions.

"M-Mateo I think I'm gonna-" Alexis then gets cut off as Mateo pulls his fingers out before she can finish.

"Not yet Alexis." Mateo says laughing slightly.

"Hey!" Alexis whines from Mateo not letting her finish.

"Heh. Just a little pay back for the cold shoulder you've been giving me the past few days." Mateo says causing Alexis to smirk and pin him down while taking off his boxers.

"W-what are you doing?" Mateo asks nervously.

"Just a little pay back of my own." Alexis says as she gently takes Mateo's member into her mouth and starts teasing him slowly.

"Alexis stop teasing me please." Mateo says as he starts panting and trying to push down on Alexis's head in an attempt to make her go faster but she doesn't budge and and instead takes her mouth off him and gently starts pumping him with her hand.

"Nope. You know what I wanna hear." Alexis says slightly smirking.

"Ok I'm sorry for what happened with Carla." Mateo says.

"And?" Alexis asks.

"And I shouldn't have did you that way and I should have listened to you and Naomi now please let me finish." Mateo says causing Alexis to smile.

"Good." Alexis says as she starts pumping Mateo with her mouth again this time allowing him to finish.

"My turn. Are you ready?" Mateo asks as he then pins Alexis down positioning himself between her legs.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alexis says as she feels Mateo push all the way in. Alexis then starts crying from pain but feels Mateo wipe away her tears and gently rubbing circles on her hands in an attempt to calm her.

"O-ok you can move." Alexis says having finally adjusted to Mateo.

"Are you sure?" Mateo asks.

"Yes just move." Alexis says as Mateo starts to gently thrust into Alexis soon gaining speed.

"Alexis I'm gonna-" Mateo then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Me too." Alexis says panting as Mateo thrusts into her soon both climaxing before collapsing.

"You know I love you right?" Mateo asks.

"Yes. I just needed to hear it. And you know I love you correct?" Alexis asks.

"I'll always know that." Mateo says smiling as the two get dressed.


	14. Shapeshifters

"Yea I'm staying back over here." Alexis says as she watches Mateo making a potion from a little distance.

"Suit yourself." Mateo says.

"Mateo!" Elena shouts as she comes in almost making Mateo drop the two viles he was holding.

"Hi Elena." Alexis says as she walks over to her.

"Hi. Can you figure out what was on those pages Fiero stole?" Elena asks as Mateo picks up the codex maru.

"This is the last spell in the book.. the pages Fiero took were blank." Mateo says showing Elena the pages.

"So he didn't get away with any spells or..." Elena says.

"That's right. We got lucky. And I've got more good news. I've finally figured out how to shape shift." Mateo says holding a potion.

"Into what!?" Elena asks excited to see what Mateo has come up with.

"You'll see." Mateo says as he then pours some of the potion onto himself and transforms into a brown and tan jaquin.

"Whoa. You look like a real jaquin." Elena says running over to Mateo.

"Watch this.. I can fly!" Mateo says as he then flaps his wings and flies up into the air.

"Hey can I try it?" Elena asks as Alexis shifts to wolf form.

"Sprinkle away." Mateo says as Elena then sprinkles some of the potion onto herself and transforms into a red, blue, tan, and white jaquin before loosing her balance trying to stand on two legs instead of four.

"Careful Elena." Alexis says as she tries to help Elena get used to the transformation.

"Four legs. four legs. I did that the first time too." Mateo says.

"You wanna give this a try Alexis?" Mateo asks.

"Sure why not." Alexis says as she shifts to human form and pours some of the potion onto herself transforming into a jaquin( Alexis looks like the number 2 jaquin in the picture lunethepom/art/Season-Based-Jaquin-Adopts-0-4-CLOSED-623972532 ).

"You'd never know it was me. I could fly right out of the castle and nobody would think twice... this is just what I needed.. now I can go search for Shuriki. I'll find Chief Zephyr at Luna's party and convince him to let me join the search." Elena says as she looks at herself in a mirror.

"There is no way Gabe's going to let you out of the palace." Mateo says.

"Yea Elena your under heavy guard right now." Alexis says.

"Gabe won't even know I'm going. Bye!" Elena says as she takes off flying.

"Wait! Elena stop!" Mateo says as he and Alexis fly after Elena getting her to stop outside the workshop.

"You guys. I owe it to my parents to find Shuriki you understand that right?" Elena asks.

"I do." Mateo says.

"Elena I understand a lot more than anyone about how it feels to want to avenge your parents but you still need to be kept safe." Alexis says.

"So we'll go with you." Mateo says as Elena then nuzzles him and Alexis before turning around accidentally knocking a vase off its stand with her wing as Gabe then comes running in with a sword in hand.

"Elena! Is everything- Who are you and how did you get in the castle!?" Gabe asks as he points his sword at Elena.

"Gabe it's me Elena. Mateo made a shape shifting potion." Elena says.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that?" Gabe asks as Alexis then flies above Elena pouring some of the potion onto her shifting her back to normal.

"It really is you." Gabe says shocked as Alexis lands next to Mateo.

"Told you and now that I can shape shift like this I can go to the moon cliff for Luna's party." Elena says.

"Nice try but you cant go. Remember the council ruling?" Gabe asks.

"Elena the crown princess has to stay in the castle but the council never said anything about Elena the jaquin." Elena says gesturing to the potion she is holding.

"You know what they meant. Shuriki is still out there it's too dangerous." Gabe says.

"But even if Shuriki saw me she wouldn't know it was me... you didn't.. Come with us you can protect me if anything goes wrong and plus Alexis is going with us so she'll be there too." Elena says.

"Ok. But we go straight there and straight back. Deal?" Gabe asks.

"Deal." Elena says as she and Gabe shake on it.

"Now let's shake a tail feather. Get it?" Mateo asks showing Gabe his tail making a pun causing Alexis to laugh slightly at his attempt to make a joke.

"Unfortunately." Gabe says as Elena then turns herself and Gabe into jaquins as the four of them then leave.

*Timeskip*

"Alright we have to keep a tight formation." Gabe says as they fly through the clouds in the sky.

"Uh Gabe your kinda cramping my wing span." Elena says.

"I'm not letting you out of my site even if you are jaquin." Gabe says making Elena sigh in annoyance until she gets an idea.

"Hey Alexis. Mateo. Let's race the harbor." Elena says as she, Alexis, and Mateo fly toward the water.

"When we reach the moon cliff I need you two to distract Gabe." Elena says.

"We'll do our best." Alexis says.

"Ahh! Boat!" Elena screams seeing a boat.

"Go sideways!" Mateo says as he and Alexis avoid the boat but Elena hits the sail and crashes down onto the boat as a brown jaquin then lands down beside her.

"Are you alright!?" Alexis asks as she lands next to Elena before seeing Gabe and Mateo almost make a crash landing but don't thanks to the new jaquin next to Elena.

"You guys new to flying or something?" The jaquin asks.

"Us! No! No we've been flying our whole lives. You know cause we're jaquins." Mateo says.

"Relax there amigo I was just teasing. I am Cruz." The jaquin says introducing himself.

"I uh Isa!" Elena says as she laughs nervously.

"I Fransisco is my name." Gabe says.

"I'm... Esteban." Mateo says.

"And I'm Ivy." Alexis says.

"Like the royal family?" Cruz asks making Elena laugh nervously.

"Yea our parents are big big fans. Um well we should get going we're late for a party at the moon cliff." Elena says as they start walking.

"Your going to Luna's birthday bash? Well that's where I'm headed too. come on there friends let's get flapping." Cruz says as he takes off flying.

*Timeskip*

"There's chief Zephyr those must be his scouts." Elena says seing chief Zephyr and some jaquins as they arrive at the party seeing jaquins playing ball and Luna make a goal.

"Whoa I see you still got some swing in that wing Luna." Cruz says as they land.

"Cruz! You made it. Time out guys Cruz is here." Luna says.

"Estrella, Zoom, Mingo let me introduce you to Cruz. Chief Zephyr is training him to be our next leader." Migs says introducing his cubs to Cruz.

"Are we talking or are we playing? Come on Cruz your on my team." Luna says.

"Alright you can't lose with Cruz." Cruz says.

"Then we need a third player." Migs says.

"Take Francisco! He's great at air ball." Mateo says pushing Gabe towards Migs with his wing.

"It's sky ball." Migs says.

"What are you doing? I don't know how to play." Gabe says.

"I'm sure you'll pick it up." Mateo says.

"Go on it looks like fun." Elena says.

"Yea. Go have some fun." Alexis says.

"Fine. One game and then we leave." Gabe says as he follows the jaquins who are playing the game.

"Alright. I'm gonna go talk to chief Zephyr. You two keep Gabe busy." Elena says as she takes off flying after the other jaquins have started the game.

*Timeskip*

"How'd it go?" Alexis asks as she and Mateo fly up and land next to Elena.

"Not well. Chief Zephyr said I cant join the search. Look at that. The scouts came back and chief Zephyr is leaving with Cruz. Maybe they're the next shift looking for Shuriki. Let's follow them." Elena says as she takes off flying.

"Wait up!" Mateo shouts as he and Alexis follow after Elena

"It's too narrow." Elena says upon seeing chief Zephyr and Cruz go through a narrow passage in the cliff.

"Just tilt sideways. Like this." Mateo says as he and Alexis tilt sideways.

"I cant!" Elena says as she tries to tilt sideways but gets afraid and flies above the cliff with Alexis and Mateo last minute.

"Where'd they go?" Mateo asks not seeing chief Zephyr or Cruz.

"There. Let's get a closer look." Elena says spotting chief Zephyr and Cruz walking on a path. As Alexis, Mateo, and Elena hide in the bushes they listen to chief Zephyr talk about the history of the jaquins before chief Zephyr does something to make an opening in a huge rock.

"I guess they're not looking for Shuriki after all." Elena says as she starts walking away.

"But don't you wanna check out the priceless knowledge?" Mateo asks.

"I wanna catch Shurik." Elena says as she takes off flying soon followed by Alexis and Mateo.

*Timeskip*

"Look another shift's heading out. Let's follow them." Elena says spotting some jaquins leaving.

"Hey where were you guys?" Gabe asks as he flies in front of Alexis, Elena, and Mateo.

"Gather around everyone. It is time for the bestowing of the gifts." Skylar says.

"Oh. Gift time." Elena says as everyone gathers in a circle.

"Hey where's chief Zephyr? He always hands out the first one!" Migs says as everyone starts questioning chief Zephyr's whereabouts among themselves as Cruz arrives back.

"Cruz do you know where chief Zephyr is?" Elena asks.

"Me! Why would I know!?" Cruz asks.

"Um. Because we just saw you with him in the jungle." Elena says.

"By that big rock." Mateo says.

"Hey everyone. Chief Zephyr is missing. And last I saw him he was flying off with these strangers." Cruz says pointing to Alexis, Elena, and Mateo.

"What? He's lying." Elena says.

"Cruz would never lie to us. He's our amigo." Skylar says.

"And I've never seen any of you before." Migs says.

"And come to think of it I don't remember inviting y'all to my party either." Luna says as she, Migs, and Skylar walk towards Alexis, Elena, and Mateo.

"That's cause we're not really jaquins. It's me princess Elena and this is Mateo and Alexis." Elena says.

"And I'm Gabe!" Gabe shouts jumping in front of Elena as Migs, Luna, and Skylar come closer.|

"And I'm the queen of anoki berry ville." Luna says.

"Lock them up until they're ready to tell us what they did with chief Zephyr." Cruz says as Elena, Gabe, Alexis, and Mateo get thrown into a holding pit.

"We didn't do anything." Elena says as Alexis and Gabe start looking for a way out.

"Great. Now we're trapped. Zephyr's missing. And Shuriki is still on the loose." Mateo says causing gabe to momentarily stop looking for a way out.

"Shuriki? What's this got to do with her?... Elena." gabe says starting to realize whats going on.

"The real reason I came to the moon cliff was to join the scouts looking for Shuriki. I owe it to my family to find her. I owe it to my kingdom." Elena says.

"You were under order of the grand council. I should have never let you out of the castle." Gabe says.

"Sorry. I had to try." Elena says.

"Can you discuss this later?" mateo asks.

"I agree with Mateo. We need to find a way out and fast." Alexis says before the group hear something and see its Mig's cubs.

"I may know a way out. Hey Mingo, Zoom, Estrella. It's me princess Elena." Elena says getting the cubs attention.

"No your not your a bad jaquin who did something to chief Zephyr." Estrella says.

"Yea." Zoom says.

"I'm Elena. I just took a shape shifting potion that turned me into a jaquin. I'll prove it. Future guardian salute!" Elena says saluting with her wings and wiggling her nose.

"Can you let us out of here?" Elena asks.

"Anything for our princesa." Mingo says.

*Timeskip*

"We have to find chief Zephyr." Gabe says.

"I think I know where he is follow me. Uh guys look." Elena says as she sees the jaquins are after them.

"You three keep going I'll take care of Cruz." Gabe says as he then manages to stall Cruz slightly.

"Hurry Elena!" Mateo says as they reach the rock and see Cruz is headed straight for them.

"What was it Zephyr said uh.." Elena says as she then gets what Zephyr said right as Cruz tackles her away from the rock.

"Nice try Elena." Cruz says as the opening in the rock then opens up as Zephyr hops out.

"Zephyr!" Elena says.

"Traitor!" Zephyr shouts as he attacks Cruz. Cruz then knocks Zephyr onto the ground.

"Stop him!" Zephyr shouts as Cruz takes off flying.

"We're on it. Come on." Elena says as she, Alexis, and Mateo chase after Cruz. After a while Alexis and Mateo then get caught in some vines.

"Get him Elena!" Mateo says.

"Don't let him get away!" Alexis says as Elena chases after Cruz. Once Alexis and Mateo get loose they see the others have Cruz cornered and go down to them.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks for believing me guys." Elena says.

"Your future guardians are always here for you." Mingo says.

"Salute." Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella say in union doing their salute as Mingo smacks his nose on accident.

"Princess Elena I owe you our gratitude for capturing Cruz but i think it would be best if you left the jaquinning to us." Chief Zephyr says.

"Of course chief Zephyr." Elena says.

*Timeskip*

"You lied to me and you disobeyed the council. Next time i will tell them." Gabe says.

"Your right I wont do it again but how am I supposed to stop Shuriki if i'm stuck in the palace?... Hey Mateo maybe these pages at the back of the codex weren't blank? What if there was another chapter but the maruvians made writing invisible?" Elena asks picking up her scepter.

"Like commanders rock." Mateo says holding up the codex.

"Illuminate." Elena says pointing her scepter at the codex.

"Is that the scepter of night?" Mateo asks.

"Scepter of night?" Elena asks.

"As powerful as the scepter of light. The scepter of night channels the darkest magic of... that's it. The rest of the page was ripped out." Mateo says.

"That's why Fiero stole the pages. He wanted to learn about the scepter of night." Elena says.

"And where to find it." Mateo says.

"How do you know?" Gabe asks.

"Look behind you." Mateo asks as Alexis, Elena, and Gabe turn around and gasp seeing bright purple glowing writing on the walls.

"What is all this?" Gabe asks

"A secret message from my grandfather." Mateo says.

"What does it say?" Elena asks.

"My grandfather discovered this secret chapter in the codex but wanted to make sure the scepter of night wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. He solved the riddle in the codex that led to the scepter and broke it into three pieces then he moved the other two. When you find one piece a riddle leads to the next." Mateo says as Elena almost collapses but Gabe manages to catch her.

"Sorry I was using the scepter too long." Elena says.

"So Shuriki and Fiero must be heading for the first piece." Gabe says.

"Which means we know exactly where to find them." Elena says.

"As soon as we solve the first riddle." Mateo says.

"I'm ready when you are. Illuminate." Elena says.


	15. The Scepter of Night

"Okay let me get this straight. Shuriki and Fiero stole pages so they could find another magic scepter?" Naomi asks while pacing as everyone is in Mateo's magic workshop.

"Yes the scepter of night." Elena says.

"According to everything I've read it's just as powerful as Elena's scepter of light." Mateo says.

"But we found a secret message from Mateo's abuelo Alcazar. Show her." Gabe says interrupting Mateo and gesturing to Naomi.

"Illuminate." Elena says raising her scepter as it glows and the secret message appears on the walls. Naomi gasped at the sight.

" Whoa." Naomi says.

"I suppose everyone knew about this new scepter power to?" Naomi asks.

" Kind of." Mateo, Alexis, and Gabe say in union.

"Last time I take a day off." Naomi says. Elena chuckled at the comment.

"So what does it say?" Naomi asks.

"Alcazar found the scepter of night and wanted to make sure it would be well-protected, so he broke it into three pieces, the staff, the mount, and the jewel." Mateo says while pointing to the parts on Elena's scepter.

"He left the staff where he found it and hid the other two pieces." Mateo says."Where?" Naomi asks.

"We don't know yet. When you find one piece a hidden riddle leads you to the next." Elena says.

"Man you wizards never do things the easy way do you?" Naomi asks.

"Hey if it keeps Sheriki from getting the scepter of night I'm all for it." Gabe says.

"So where is the first riddle?" Naomi asks.

"Illuminate. In the city of pyramids look into the eye of the place where macaws crawl and tortoises fly." Elena says as she groans and puts her hand on her head.

"City of pyramids? That's gotta be Tepet Muul the capital of ancient Maru." Naomi says.

"But what about the rest? Tortoises don't fly, macaws fly. It doesn't make any sense." Gabe says.

"That's what makes it a riddle." Naomi says.

"I just hope Shuriki doesn't figure it out first. I'm going after her." Elena says as she starts to run out of the workshop.

"What! Elena! Man is she fast!" Gabe shouts as they all go after Elena.

*Timeskip*

"Elena your not suppose to leave the palace remember." Gabe says as they catch up to Elena as she prepares to leave.

"But we know where Shuriki's going and she has a head start. The royal guards wouldn't get there in time but me on a jaquin." Elena says.

"You'd have to consult the grand council first." Gabe says.

"She isn't gonna listen Gabe." Alexis says.

"I wonder what kind of powers the scepter of night has?" Mateo asks looking at his book.

"Mateo focus." Gabe says.

"My family's in the kingdom Cordoba firming up our alliance with the king but Naomi's here. What do you think?" Elena asks.

"Uh I'm not sure. Gabe does have a point but so do you." Naomi says.

"I would sure love to get ahold of that scepter and see how it works." Mateo says.

"But it's not the whole scepter it's only the staff. We can wait till the rest of the council is back to discuss this." Gabe says.

"Gabe's right you should stay." Naomi says.

"But the scepter's too powerful. We cant let Shuriki get any of it." Mateo says.

"Mateo is right it could be bad if we allow Shuriki to get even the smallest piece of that scepter." Alexis says.

"Mateo and Alexis are right you should go." Naomi says.

"Well that's two council votes right there. Now normally I'd wait for the others but this is an emergency and we don't have time." Elena says as she tries to leave but Gabe stops her.

"I can't let something happen to you. I say that as captain of the royal guard and as your friend." Gabe says.

"Then come with me.. all of you." Elena says.

"What?" Gabe asks.

"We make a great team. We beat Shuriki, Fiero, and Victor before we can do it again." Elena says.

"And get that scepter." Mateo says.

"Ugh. Fine on one condition. I run point on this mission. It's for your own safety which means you all have to follow my lead. Got it?" Gabe asks.

"Got it." Elena says.

"I'm in." Naomi says.

"Me too." Alexis says.

"Mateo?" Elena says.

"Huh? sure." Mateo says as Naomi got his attention.

"Ok Gabe. Lead the way." Elena says.

"Ok move out." Gabe says as they leave.

*Timeskip*

"Alright jaquins square up and fly tight. I want all eyes scanning the ground." Migs says.

"Ooh Migsy I love it when your so serious." Dulce says.

"Not here Pooky face." Migs says looking embarressed.

"Migsy?" Tara asks looking at Skylar.

"Pooky face?" Skylar asks looking back at Tara as the two start laughing.

"No no please go on Pooky face." Luna says as she laughs.

"Look sharp everyone. there." Gabe says pointing to the pyramids.

"Tepet Muul. The pyramid city of Maru." Mateo says.

"I don't see any sign of Shuriki." Elena says.

"Good then we can figure out that riddle and find the staff." Mateo says.

"Not so fast. It's a big complex. First we need to do a thorough search to make sure she's not already here." gabe says.

"But if-" Mateo then gets cut off by Elena.

"Gabe's calling the shots Mateo and I agree with him. If they're here I'd rather surprise them not the other way around." Elena says.

"Exactly." Gabe says.

"Yeah but if we just-" Mateo is then cut off by Gabe.

"So we start at the far end and work up standard wind pattern." Gabe says as they get going unaware Mateo isn't following them.

*Timeskip*

"Mateo. We've been looking everywhere for you." Alena asks as everyone lands on a pyramid where they find Mateo and Luna.

"We agreed to stay in formation!" Gabe says angrily.

"Sorry but I was trying to find the scepter before Shuriki does." Mateo says.

"We all want to do that. But you have to follow the plan." Elena says.

"My plan. Remember me? The one in charge." Gabe says.

"Uh guys look. That pyramid has tortoises flying and macaws crawling." Naomi says.

"They're right Mateo we're supposed to be in this together." Alexis says.

"You found it!" Mateo says excitedly."

"Your welcome." Naomi says.

"Let's go." Mateo says as he runs and gets on Luna as they take off.

"Mateo!" Elena shouts as they get on the jaquins and follow after Mateo.

"The plan!" Gabe shouts angrily.

"Mateo slow down." Elena says. as the group finally make it to the pyramid Mateo gets off Luna and runs forward only to be stopped by Elena.

"Mateo." Elena says.

"I have to-" Mateo then cuts himself off as he gasps. Alena looks behind her and gasps. Shuriki, Victor, Carla, and Fiero then come around the corner as both groups then get ready for a fight. Fiero then shoots a spell as Alexis and the others dodge it.

"Blaze!" Elena shouts as the blast hits the ground causing dust. When the dust has cleared Shuriki and her allies had hid behind a wall of the pyramid.

"Everyone take cover!" Gabe shouts as they hide behind a stepping stone leading into the pyramid. Fiero then goes around the corner and shoots a spell hitting the column above Alexis and the others.

"Look out!" Gabe shouts as they all duck and cough from the dust.

"Come on Tara let's go." Alexis says as she and Tara follows after Shuriki in the carriage while Elena and the others stay back with Mateo as he tries to get the scepter. While Alexis is chasing after Shuriki she sees Skylar as he hands her a piece of the scepter.

"Naomi said get this out of here now." Skylar says as Alexis takes the piece from him only to get blasted by Fiero. Alexis then sees Fiero catch the piece of the scepter. Migs then runs into Fiero making him let go of the scepter piece. Naomi and victor then start fighting over the scepter piece. Alexis then lands with Tara as she then shifts to wolf form to help Mateo take care of Victor and Fiero as the group start trying to keep Fiero and Victor from the staff. After Mateo helps Naomi with Victor, Elena gets the staff away from Fiero and tries to attack him with her scepter but he vanishes with Victor. Skylar then lands on the steps and Elena gets off as Alexis and Tara come running over.

"Where did they go?" Elena asks.

"They just disappeared." Skylar says.

"At least we got the staff." Elena says.

"Yea that's better than nothing." Alexis says. Alexis and Elena then walk up the pyramid steps to the others.

"The good news is we have the first piece and the second riddle." Elena says.

"It's too bad Shuriki got away." Gabe says.

"But they heard the second riddle so we know where they're going." Elena says.

"If we can figure it out." Naomi says.

"Uh guys I owe all of you an apology." Mateo says sadly.

"Are we getting it any time soon?" Naomi asks.

"I was so fixated on finding that scepter and learning its magic. Like somehow that would make me a stronger wizard. I should of stuck with the plan. But I was selfish and I put you all in danger. I'm sorry and I promise it wont happen again." Mateo says sadly as Alexis and the others then look at each other.

"That was worth the wait." Naomi says.

"I don't know. If you were in my squad I'd still make you drop and give me twenty." Gabe says.

"If that's what it takes." Mateo says as he attempts to do a push up.

"Just get up your forgiven." Gabe says as he helps Mateo up.

"So Gabe what's our next plan?" Mateo asks.

"Well I think we should solve that second riddle." Gabe says.

"As soon as someone tells us what it is." Naomi says.

"Gather around. It's gonna take all of us to figure this one out." Elena says.

"Ready when you are princesa." Skylar says.


	16. Race for the Realm

"In the valley of stars find the sun that sparkles inside the moon." Mateo says.

"Guess we all better put on our ruddle caps. We have to find that next piece before Shuriki." Naomi says.

"Don't worry I am a whiz at cracking riddles." Skylar says.

"You mean jokes." Dulce says.

"I still think you do good Skylar." Tara says.

"Thanks Tara." Skylar says laughing slightly as he blushes while Elena zones out.

"Elena what do you think?" Naomi asks snapping Elena out of her thoughts.

"About what?" Elena asks.

"The riddle we're trying to solve remember?" Naomi asks.

"I'm sorry seeing Skuriki again reminded me of my parents. We have to stop her." Elena says.

"And we will but first we have to solve that riddle." Naomi says.

"Right of course. What was it again?" Elena asks

"In the valley of stars fine the sun that sparkles in the moon." Gabe says

"I got it we have to go to the moon." Skylar says.

"No Skylar we have to go to Vallestrella valley of the stars. That's what Vallestrella means." Migs says.

"Great to the realm of the jaquins." Elena says.

"Let's go then." Alexis says.

"Wings up amigos." Skylar says.

"Right after we lock this up in the palace treasury." Mateo says taking the staff from Elena.

"There's no time for that. Tell him Gabe." Naomi says.

"I agree with Naomi on this. If we're going to stop Shuriki we should get to Vallestrella as fast as possible we cant wait." Alexis says.

"Actually I agree with Mateo." Gabe says.

"What?" Naomi asks.

"We need to secure it immediately." Gabe says.

"No we don't." Naomi says.

"Wings down amigos." Luna says.

"If the staff is locked up Shuriki won't be able to make the scepter of night even if she finds the other two pieces." Mateo says.

"Wings up." Skylar says.

"That actually sounds like a better fail proof plan. We should probably lock the staff up first just to be safe in case something happens." Alexis says.

"But going to Vallestrella is our best chance to catch Shuriki." Naomi says.

"Naomi they have a point. We should lock the staff up first. We cant allow Shuriki to get a hold of all the pieces." Alexis says.

"Wings down." Tara says.

"We should split up. Gabe and Mateo take the staff to the palace. Naomi, Alexis, and I will go to Vallestrella to find the next piece of the scepter and take care of Shuriki." Elena says.

"As soon as we get the staff back to the palace we'll come find you." Gabe says as he and Mateo leave on Dulce and Migs.

*Timeskip*

"Open says me." Luna says as they flew in the cave and she opens the portal to Vallestrella. They then fly in the portal and arrive in Vallestrella.

"Was that a frog or a butterfly?" Naomi asks as a frog with butterfly flies by.

"Yep." Luna says.

"So now we have to find the sun that sparkles in the moon. What does that even mean?" Elena asks.

"I don't know but I have some friends who might." Skylar says as Elena starts zoning out remembering her parents and talking as she is zoned out before Skylar snaps her out of her thoughts.

"It's ok Elena. They're just Flaringos. These are the friends I told you about." Skylar says.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get Shuriki out of my head." Elena says as they land.

"Hey Zuni." Skylar says.

"Oh key Skylar." Zuni says as he stops drinking from a pond.

"This is princess Elena she needs your help." Skylar says.

"I have to solve a very important riddle. In the valley of stars find the sun that sparkles in the moon." Elena says.

"Whoa slow down." Zuni says.

"I can't. I have to prevent an evil sorceress from finding this powerful weapon." Elena says.

"Bad mood alert bad mood alert." Maya says.

"Yea you gotta chill out. Make today a happy day." Zuni says.

"Every day is a happy day Zuni." Lolo says.

"Good point Lolo." Zuni says.

"So can you help us or not?" Elena asks.

"Oh yes. First you must let go of all your dark feelings. Imagine them blowing away like leaves in the wind." Maya says.

"Um she means with the riddle Maya." Skylar says.

"We know where the sun sparkles in the moon. We can take you there." Zuni says.

"Great. Let's go." Elena says.

"Adventure here we come." Lolo says.

"Let's walk up that bad moon." Maya says as they get moving.

*Timeskip*

"We've been walking a while. How much further is it?" Elena says.

"I agree with Elena we've been walking for some time now. Shouldn't we almost be there?" Alexis asks.

"I know the scenic route takes longer but it is totally worth it." Zuni says.

"Scenic route!? But we need to get there before that sorceress." Elena says.

"Life is about the journey not the destination." Zuni says as they keep going.

"Nope it's pretty much about the destination right now." Naomi says.

"You have no idea what she did to my family." Elena says angrily.

"Whatever she did. If you keeping peering into the darkness of your past you'll never see a brighter future." Maya says.

 ***Elena of Avalor song called If you just keep moving on performed by maya, lolo, and zuni***

 _ **Maya singing**_

 _When you go out to see this fine world_

 _When you look about you're facing forward_

 _Without a doubt if you're looking behind_

 _Then you're not gonna find what's up ahead_

 _ **Zuni singing**_

 _But here is a way to live your best life_

 _Do what we say: Forget your past strife_

 _Every day has so much in store_

 _If you only look forward instead_

 _ **Lolo singing**_

 _Look ahead_

 _ **The Flaringos singing together**_

 _When life gives you hills you just gotta roll_

 _With the ups and the downs or they'll take a toll_

 _Better day are always ahead_

 _If you just keep on moving on  
_

 _ **Lolo singing**_

 _Sometimes dark memories creep_

 _Into your head making you weep_

 _But just like the ripples_

 _Let em all drift away_

 _And you'll see a clearer day that way_

 _ **Everyone singing**_

 _When life gives you hills you just gotta roll_

 _With the ups and the downs or they'll take a toll_

 _Better day are always ahead_

 _If you just keep on moving on_

 _If you just keep on moving on_

 _If you just keep on moving on_

 ***song over***

"Yea that was good. Here we are. The sun inside the moon." Zuni says as they arrive at their destination.

"That must be the scepter piece." Elena says looking down into the opening.

"Don't forget to enjoy the ride." Zuni says.

"What ride?" Elena asks as Lolo then pushes her down into the opening. Alexis and the others then join Elena down in the opening.

"It's down there pretty deep." Skylar says looking into the water where the mount for the staff is.

"Well how long can you hold your breath under water?" Naomi asks.

"Not long enough to reach it." Elena says.

"Hey!" A voice says.

"Your blocking my sun." The voice says revealing to be a butterfly frog.

"Oh sorry about that. Oh you see that sparkly thing down at the bottom of the pond?" Elena asks.

"The only thing I see is you still blocking my sun!" The butterfly frog says annoyed.

"Right.. sorry. I don't suppose theirs anyway you could dive down and get that sparkly thing for us?" Elena asks as she moves out of the way of the sun.

"I'm kinda busy." The butterfly frog says as he lays down.

"Would you look at that. It's a total Luna eclipse." Luna says as she blocks the sunlight with her wings.

"So that's how your gonna play it." The butterfly frog says angrily.

"It's already been played butterfrog." Luna says as the butterfrog groans annoyed before swimming down in the water and bringing the mount piece to the surface.

"There! Now will you get out of my sun!?" The butterfrog asks annoyed.

"Right after we find the next riddle." Elena says as she picks up the piece.

"Illuminate." Elena says using her staff to make the next riddle appear.

"Elena down there." Alexis says pointing to the writing above the water.

"When you reach the highest of heights the jewel of night will be in the clasp of your claw." Elena says.

"Oh I know this one." Skylar says.

"It's not the moon." Luna says.

"I don't know this one." Skylar says.

"Well at least you tried." Tara says receiving a smile from Skylar.

"The highest heights. Oh what's the tallest mountain in vallestrella?" Elena asks.

" _Monte Grande Garra." Luna says._

"Oh oh and at the top it's got a rock formation that looks like a jaquin claw." Skylar says.

"The jewel of night will be in the clasp of your claw." Elena says.

"Which means it's gotta be in the jaquin claw." Alexis says.

"Alexis hold onto this." Elena says handing Alexis the mount piece.

"Gotcha." Alexis says as they get on the jaquins and fly up to where Lolo, Maya, and Zuni are.

"Thanks for the help." Elena says.

"No worries. Where you headed now?" Zuni asks.

" _Monte Grande Garra." Elena says as they leave and head for Monte Grande Garra.  
_  
*Timeskip*

"There it is! Monte Grande Garra." Skylar says as they arrive.

"But where's the scepter piece? Reveal. There. Now how to we get it out?" Elena asks.

"Elena!" Naomi says as she and Alexis see Shuriki and Fiero riding Cruz and another jaquin heading right for them.

"Shuriki!?" Elena asks surprised before remembering what happened to her parents.

"This ends today." Elena says.

"What about the jewel?" Naomi asks.

"You and Alexis get it. I'll get Shuriki. I don't think we should split up." Naomi says as Elena takes off after Shuriki and Fiero.

"Come on let's just do what she said. Elena can handle herself besides Skylar is with her." Alexis says as they land and get to work trying to find a way to get to the jewel. Naomi then starts beating on the wall with a big rock with no avail.

"It's not breaking." Naomi says.

"Then let me give it a try." Fiero says as he blasts where Alexis and Naomi are. Alexis then pushes herself and Naomi out of the way of the blast as it hits the wall revealing the jewel.

"Hand over the other piece." A jaquin looking like a female version of Cruz says while Fiero gets the jewel.

"Not a chance Vestia." Tara says as Alexis gets on her back while Naomi does the same with Luna as they take off but get blasted by Fiero causing them to fall onto the steps of the mountain.

"Run you to we'll hold them off." Luna says as she and Tara try holding off Fiero and Viesta as Alexis and Naomi climb to the top of the mountain.

"No where to go." Alexis says as they are trapped and then see a shadow seeing it is Shuriki on Cruz.

"Going somewhere with that?" Shuriki asks.

"Not anymore." Cruz says as he lands as Alexis shifts to wolf form growling viciously. As Alexis and Naomi back up they end up falling off the edge as Shuriki gets the mount piece. As Alexis and Naomi fall they get caught by Tara and Elena on Skylar.

"They have both pieces." Naomi says as they land.

"What! I have to get them back." Elena says as she falls off of Skylar and collapses.

"Your not going anywhere. Not until you rest." Skylar says as Naomi gets off of Skylar and Alexis gets off of Tara shifting back to human form.

"I'm sorry. We tried to stop them." Luna says as she lands.

"I should of stayed with you but I was just so... I had to go after her." Elena says.

"I get why your so mad but maybe it's like the flaringos said. If you don't let go of your past you can really mess up your future." Naomi says.

"Your right." Elena says.

"Look. Here come Gabe and Mateo." Skylar says as Gabe and Mateo head toward them.

"Well at least the guys locked up the staff. Shuriki wont be able to make that scepter of night without all three pieces." Luna says.

"We have some bad news. Victor and Carla stole the scepter staff." Gabe says as he and Mateo land.

"But don't panic. As long as we have the other pieces we're ok... you do have the other pieces right?" Mateo asks.

"Correction we had the other pieces." Alexis says.

"Now that Shuriki has the scepter of night we are all in danger. What are we gonna do?" Elena asks.

"Quita Moz?" Elena asks seeing Quita Moz show up.

"Princess Elena. The flames told me what happened." Quita Moz says.

"So you know. I failed." Elena says.

"Yes. You lost this round but the struggle is not over. You can still defeat the sorceress if learn all the powers of your scepter." Quita Moz says.

"Will you show me?" Elena asks as Quita Moz thinks about her request for a moment.

"Climb on." Quita Moz says as Elena climbs on his back.

"Elena good luck." Naomi says.

"We'll beat Shuriki don't worry." Alexis says.

"Let's do this." Elena says as she leaves with Quita Moz.


	17. Together Forever

While preparing to go on a trip with the royal family Alexis hears Mateo come into her room.

"Mateo should you not be packing?" Alexis asks.

"I'm already finished I just wanted to apologize." Mateo says.

"For what?" Alexis asks.

"I still feel bad over what happened with the staff of the scepter of night. I could of put you in danger and I was stupid to go after something like that on my own." Mateo says sadly.

"Oh Mateo you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose I know that." Alexis says gently hugging her wizard boyfriend.

"Well then would you be willing to trust me with something else?" Mateo asks.

"Of course what is it?" Alexis asks. "Close your eyes." Mateo says as Alexis closes her eyes.

"Ok open them." Mateo says as alexis opens her eyes to see Mateo on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Oh my gosh." Alexis says as she starts to tear up.

"Alexis Hathaway would you do be the honor of becoming my wife?" Mateo asks.

"Yes! Yes Mateo! But I do have something to tell you though." Alexis says as she hugs Mateo.

"What is it Alexis?" Mateo asks.

"Let's just say we're gonna be parents due to our last intimacy." Alexis says shyly as Mateo's eyes widen.

"Our you serious!? I'm gonna be a dad!? I couldnt be any happier! Come on let's go tell Elena and the others." Mateo says as he grabs Alexis by her hand as they go to tell the others the good news.

P.S Alexis and Mateo did go on to have a daughter named Rose and Skylar and Tara got together and had three kids two sons named Ace and Gil and a daughter named Rieka

 **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY IT WILL NOT BE CONTINUED OR UPDATED SO DO NOT ASK TO UPDATE YOUR COMMENT WILL BE DELETED**


End file.
